Approval
by sasusaku779
Summary: She managed to get the big diamond rock on her hand, but Sakura discovers the hardest obstacle was to come...the approval of the finicky relatives Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Approval Chapter 1  
DNON**

She was the girl with pink hair…sort of ditzy, mind you.

She wasn't all too domestic, and nor was she the most serious, but she was the one who had on the diamond rock nicely settled on the finger in between her pinky and middle finger presented by the arrogant Uchiha.

No one, not even her, could figure out how she managed to win him over. She was the girl who loved him ever since she set her eyes on him and the first thing he had ever said to her was, "You're annoying."

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 1  
~~~~**

So here she was now, sitting on his rather comfy couch admiring the two caret diamond on her hand. It really was quite lovely, from Tiffany's it was and out of curiosity, she kindofsortof looked into Sasuke's credit card bill to see how much it had cost only to be caught snooping by his Highness…whatever.

She giggled thinking of how no one could ever claim him now. Those crestfallen faces of his stupid fangirls had been a delight to her.

A scowl formed on her pretty face, remembering Aya flirting with him just the other day. Flirting with an engaged man, now that was terribly rude. She should have marched right up to Aya, sticking the heart shaped diamond that cost a fortune that would bind her to Sasuke forever, right in front of her pale face..

Oh, now she could torment his lame fangirls. Pay back for those plots set to break Sasuke up with her.

"You're thinking?" an exasperated amused voice she knew all too well broke into her thoughts.

She shrieked, half out of embarrassment at being caught thinking of evil plots, and the other half just plain scared out of her wits.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she gaped at him, "Don't do that!"

He gave her the dazzling smirk that made her heart go all gooey. Sitting down next to her, she scooted closer to him. "Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun! We're really getting married!" she squealed happily, throwing her engaged-ified hand in front of his face..

He moved her hand away, as the smirk grew on his face, "I had no idea," sarcasm oozed out of his mouth. "I didn't hear you say so this morning…yesterday evening…yesterday afternoon…definitely didn't hear you shouting it at that woman at the mall."

"Hehe…"A guilty look formed on her face, "she deserved it! She was all over you!"

He gave her a knowing look and she turned away pouting. It was true. That girl would not leave Sasuke alone. Really. Did she honestly not see someone with pink hair latched onto his arm? Of course it was way within her rights to remind the lady to back off.

"Sakura…" he drawled, "I can think of a way to use that anger in a different…activity," his hand trailed up her arm and under her tank top's strap.

She turned bright red, as expected, whirling on him. "S-Sasuke!"

So not fair, he was using that incredibly sexy eyes hooded look, she always fell for. She scooted back on the couch, moving away from him.

A hand stopped him from leaning any closer. She looked at him, "No! You're not coming any closer! I know what you want to do!"

A look of fake confusion formed on his face, "What?"

She looked at him darkly, ignoring her flaring hormones, "You know what," she pressed her hand against her heart to slow her heartbeat.

Going back to the comfortable silence, Sakura pressed herself against Sasuke's chest. Mmmm…

Grinning into his chest she let out a muffled, "We're really getting married!" excitedly.

"Aa…" she felt him tense underneath her and she looked at him worriedly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. She pushed herself up to face him.

A frown formed; up close she could see the dark circles underneath his eyes. Resting a hand on his cheek, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Worry clouded her eyes.

He mumbled, "…family wants to meet you."

A laugh nearly spilled from her mouth, "You're so weird Sasuke-kun, I've already met your parents!" to herself she added 'soon to be my parents too!'

He looked at her with the "do I really look stupid" look. "The _whole_ family," he emphasized looking at her as if she should have caught on to what she was saying by now.

"So?"

He eyed her, not saying anything.

She still couldn't see the problem. She was sure she would love his family, after all how could she not love someone of the same genes as Sasuke? "I'm sure I'll love them." She leaned over to peer into his face. She scrutinized his eyes carefully.

He turned his eyes muttering, "_It's not you loving them I'm worried about_."

Her face fell once again.

A sniffle.

"A-Are you saying y-you don't think they'll like me!" Her innocent green emerald eyes welled up with big fat crystallized tears.

He looked alarmed, "N-no."

The tears were fake. Her face glowed again, "Really?" She was a sucker for compliments.

"Hn."

"Sasssukee-kun!" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Aa."

"Really really?"

"Aa."

She giggled and hugged his arm. He continued to look up at the ceiling knowing Sakura would have much to do, to impress the family of his. He sighed wearily.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? What if they don't like me?" She had to know...just in case.

He looked at her, "They will…" It sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than he was her.

She gave him a weird look, "Sasuke-kun, really, what if they don't approve of me?"

He closed his eyes, knowing all too well that his family may just scare her out of the commitment.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun tell me!" She punched his chest. He grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

She pouted.

Giving in he sighed, "…Then we elope." He flashed her a confident look.

Her mouth fell open, "?"

He smirked and placed his lips on hers for a short sweet kiss. Her eyes remained open for a few fluttering seconds before she slowly responded. He pushed her down on the couch and kissed her again.

She pushed him off; he grunted unhappily.

"Are we really going to elope, if they don't approve?"

"So annoying," he huffed underneath his breath, not at all annoyed.

"Hai!" she chirped, knowing within her heart that he would never leave her.

He looked serious as he answered her question, "Aa. Now where were we?" She felt his lips reach her clavicle.

"Heehee!" She pushed herself away from him before things got too heated.

He tossed her list, "Study this."

"Nani?"

"The list. Learn it. Become it."

He left her room, and stood outside the closed door waiting for her frustrated scream.

_The Uchiha Matriarch Requirements_

_The Uchiha matriarch must be able to cook._

_The Uchiha matriarch must be Five Feet Eight Inches._

_The Uchiha matriarch must have small feet._

_The Uchiha matriarch must have a proportional face._

_The Uchiha matriarch must have dark eyes_

_The Uchiha matriarch must be patient._

_The Uchiha matriarch must be kind._

_The Uchiha matriarch must be able to control emotions._

_The Uchiha matriarch must show respect for her elders._

_The Uchiha matriarch must be able to take care of children._

_The Uchiha matriarch must present her self with class._

_The Uchiha matriarch must…_

The list was endless. And she barely met half the requirements. "Aghh!!!!"

Mission succeeded. He smirked. But he grew serious again, thinking of the expectations listed on the paper his family members had of Sakura.

He sighed heavily. He was the spoiled one, the one his grandparents doted upon. They expected nothing but the best. A tiny smile formed on his face knowing that it would take much time for them to realize that Sakura was the one for him.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 1  
~~~~**

Today was the day, the very important day for Haruno (soon to be Uchiha) Sakura...the relatives were arriving.

She looked at herself in the mirror and applied the carefully chosen pink lipstick. She dabbed on eye shadow to liven up the eyes that held great weariness from the night of worrying.

Sasuke knocked on the door, "Oi, are you ready?"

She felt herself grow annoyed; she was a _female_, who essentially needed much more time to pamper herself. No male ever understood that. She slammed the door open to give him a piece of her mind.

She saw hearts. He looked so _handsome_. She felt herself let out an inward squeal. He looked at her with the superior look only he could pull off and instantly melted, forgetting her anger.

He frowned at her attire; she was still in her bathrobe. She looked at him with a questioning look and followed his gaze; she blushed and closed the door on him.

"I'll be out soon!" she yelled, flushing.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 1  
~~~~**

They arrived thirty minutes late. Sasuke was muttering about how much his family hated tardiness, and Sakura nervously shut her eyes, anticipating their arrival. After all, first impressions were _everything_.

So when they stepped foot into the airport, Sakura was sweating nervously and nearly tripped over the two inch heels she wore to meet the Uchiha Matriarch requirement.

Sasuke took one look at her and let out an exasperated sigh, "Relax."

"Easy for you to say." She glared at him, before taking a deep breath, and putting on a bright smile, ready to face the family.

She saw the faces, and immediately her face fell. She whispered, "They don't look too happy."

He smirked, "Your fault…we would have been on time if you hadn't changed your outfit five times."

She punched his arm. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Better not let Oba-chan see you attacking her favorite grandson."

In a few steps, she met the sight of an old woman, and from the looks of her face, she had seen.

She cowered behind the Uchiha's body and impatiently he pushed her forward.

"H-Hi! Haruno Sakura, n-nice too meet you!" She bowed.

The elderly man joined the elderly woman, "Tardiness is frowned upon in the Uchiha family."

So much for good first impressions.

She cringed.

Sasuke moved past her and greeted the two. "Oba-chan, Oji-chan…" he acknowledged.

Through her eyes, Sakura saw the elderly woman, scrutinize her grandson before saying, "Bah. That's not the proper way to greet your grandparents." She pulled him into an uncomfortably tight hug. Sakura shivered nervously, not looking forward to meeting the rest of the family standing behind the two elderly grandparents.

Sasuke pulled back asking, "Where's Itachi?"

Itachi! The super amazing cool brother of Sasuke-kun! She loved Itachi. She stood up on her toes searching for him through the sea of faces.

"He's coming next week…Bah! The air line didn't have enough room for all of us," Sasuke's grandmother complained.

"Now…now, where is that fiancé of yours? Did she disappear already?" Sakura stood to the sight smiling dreamily at the sight in front of her. There were only a few times Sasuke looked disgruntled and one of them was when his grandmother was pinching his cheeks.

"Ahh…There she is," Sakura snapped out of her dreamlike state when a woman standing at four feet eleven inches prodded her with a cane. Sakura was yanked down to meet the woman face to face.

"Hmmm…she does seem a little pale…" The pink haired fiancé had no idea what to make of this conclusion. She looked up at Sasuke for help only to meet half a shrug.

Sasuke pushed forwsssssaying he'd get someone to handle the many bags.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Matte! I'll come with you!"

No freaking way was she going to stay…it was awkward.

Sasuke looked back smoothly saying, "_Iie,_ that's fine." That bastard. He knew all too well what was running through her head.

Nervously, Sakura turned to face the two elders, "O-oba-chan, Oj-ji-san, l-let me-"

"Michiko-san," the grandmother interrupted.

"H-hai! Gomen! Michiko-san, l-let me t-take your bags!"

The grandmother handed her bags to the pink haired woman and turned to mutter to her husband, "Good Lord, this child has speaking problems."

Sakura tensed, but before she could retort back, Sasuke returned and placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt the chattering from the family subside. She turned to look at them and saw the elders look shocked, before they began muttering, "Such public affection before marriage?!"

Sasuke quickly removed his hand and Sakura felt vulnerable once again without the strong arm supporting her.

"Come, the cars are waiting."

She trudged after Sasuke, hurrying to catch up to him.

She saw him move his lips from the corner of her eyes. He gritted out, "Just let them do the talking, and you'll survive."

**Re-Done: Sept.2 2009, tell if you see mistakes! I have yet to gramatically fix it.  
Review por favor!  
Sasusaku779**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jumping right into the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Dnon**

**_The Uchiha Matriarch must act like a lady_  
**

With all her very dumb luck, she got stuck sitting in the very same car as his grandparents…right next to The Grandmother - the very same one who had spent thirty minutes grumbling about the color of her hair. She had taken Sasuke's advice and had kept quiet, but really, there was only so much annoyance one could take about something that only science was responsible for her.

"Michiko-san, how was your flight?" Sakura asked needing to break the tense silence.

The Grandmother pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "Hmph!"

"What she means to say…" The lady with her raven hair piled on top of her head sent a pointed glare at The Grandmother, "is that it was quite tiring, and she is just feeling overwhelmed."

Sakura smiled, "Ah, I understand, when Sasuke-kun and me went-"

There was a gasp, "Nani?!"

Sakura smiled uneasily at the woman sitting next to the woman that seemed to be nice, "Yeah, umm…Sasuke-kun took me to-"

The family seemed to love interrupting, "You mean to say, you and Sasuke…went alone?"

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to mention the trip they had taken together…

"Ehehe, umm…sort of, you see, it err…wasn't just us two, it was – What are you doing?" The sound of pen scratching paper hit her ears. She turned in her seat to face the young man in the back seat responsible for the racket.

"Notes," the boy spoke without looking up from the paper.

"On what?" she inquired.

The boy's glasses flashed as he looked up giving a sadistic smile, "You."

She scrunched her eyes in confusion and the boy gave an exasperated sigh as he pushed up his black rimmed glasses, "I need not explain things to the likes of you."

Well then…that was rude.

The nice lady who had softened the blow the Grandmother sent, glared at the boy, and apologized, "Please excuse Yuki-kun, he err… is in the," her voice hushed as she leaned forward to whisper in Sakura's ear, "detective stage of his life…"

Sakura gave an uneasy smile.

* * *

Thank goodness, they finally arrived at the Uchiha mansion, Sakura didn't know how many times she had cursed the grandmother (in her head!). Her questions were endless and at every opportunity, the Grandmother had commented on something she had found dissaproving.

* * *

_"My, My! What a nice ring! Did Sasuke pick it himself?"_

_"Aa! He said the emerald-"_

_"I hate the color green," the grandmother had interrupted._

_

* * *

  
_

_"Those heels look uncomfortable, must you wear them?"_

_"Ehehe…Ano-"_

_"Those who are short must wear them," Sakura didn't dare mention the height of the grandmother._

_

* * *

  
_

_"So, Sakura-chan! Have you two ever dated anyone other then each other?" Makoto, the nice lady, giggled as she asked._

_"No!" she had replied shyly."_

_"Hmph."_

_The two ladies turned to face the grandmother._

_"How are you to know if it is the best fish, if you only try that one?"_

_Sakura was dumfounded, Makoto, however was not, "Hush, grandmother, Oji-san was your first and last!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Never ever was she going to ride in the same car as _that_ woman…never.

The Grandmother stepped past Sakura, who was trying to leave the car first. "_Well_. Excuse me," she muttered underneath her breath.

Makoto gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before gently pushing her out of the car.

"Yuki-kun, hurry and get out of the car!"

Sakura stretched her arms and from the corner of her eye, she saw her Sasuke-kun. A wide smile formed on her lips as she hurried over to him.

She hugged his waist and buried her face into his chest.

Ahh! The sweet scent of Sasuke-kun!

He dropped the bag he had been holding and secured one arm around her waist and used the other to stroke her hair.

"Sasuke-kun! I don't know if I'll be able to get approval!" her voice was muffled in his shirt.

He was suddenly yanked from her grasp by…three kids.

"Sasuke-ni-san!"

"Oni-san!"

"Hey, me first!"

The three kids were fighting over who wanted to hug him first. Sakura couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her mouth. The kids were so cute, and Sasuke-kun, his expression was priceless.

Sasuke pushed the kids off him and walked over to Sakura's side.

"Ano…who's she?" asked the raven haired girl with a birthmark under her left ear.

"My fiancé," he smirked and Sakura flushed.

"What's a fiancé?" asked the young boy.

"Stupid, that's the person he's going to marry!"

"NANI!" the third girl screeched.

She stomped over to the couple and tugged Sasuke's shirt until he squatted down to her level, "YOU CAN'T MARRY HER! YOU SAID I WAS YOUR FAVORITE GIRL!"

Sakura stood off to the side, "Uh…"

The boy walked over to her and said, "Don't mind Hana, but I think you're pretty," he blushed.

Now why couldn't Sasuke blush more often?

She gave the youngster a smile and kneeled, "What is your name?"

"Kenji…" he said bashfully.

"Well, Kenji, do you think you could be my friend?"

"Hai!" he chirped happily and skipped away shouting, "I'm Sasuke's fiance's fwend!"

She chuckled after him, but her chuckle fell short when she felt a glare sent towards the back of her head.

She turned her head and saw Hana glaring at her.

Hana stomped off, leaving Sasuke, the other girl, and her.

"What did I do?" she wondered aloud.

Sasuke sighed impatiently and muttered, "I'm going in."

"A-Aa!" She watched the receding back of Sasuke. She felt a tug on her shirt and she turned around.

"Ano…Sakura-san?" the girl with the birthmark questioned, "A-are you going to be a nice Aunt?"

Sakura smiled gently and pulled the girl into a hug, "I'm going to try my very best to do so!"

* * *

"Fugaku," hissed his wife, "there aren't enough rooms in the house for the whole family!"

"I know."

"…we can't just tell them to go sleep in a hotel!"

"I know."

"…but we can't make them sleep on the floor!"

"I know."

"Even if me, you, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan sleep on the floor, we won't have enough room!"

"I know."

"Will you quit saying I know? It's getting annoying!"

"Hn."

"Ugh, stupid Uchiha monotone curse, I hope Sakura-chan can live through it!"

"Aa."

* * *

"Psst…Sakura-chan! Come with me!" Mikoto grabbed her her to-be-daughter-in-law, and led her to the emptiest room, the kitchen, flashing a smile every now and then at the family they encountered.

"We er… have a problem!"

"Nani? Is there anything I can do?" offered Sakura.

"Well, you see, ano," Mikoto giggled nervously, "it seems as if we don't have enough rooms," Sakura gave a questioning look and Mikoto intervened, "believe me, that outside, isn't the whole Uchiha family…"

Sakura stared…they weren't the whole thing?

"…anyways, would you be a dear and share a room with ano, Makoto-san, Shina-chan, and _Michiko-san_?" she mumbled the ending off.

"Hai! That's no prob- Nani?! Did you say Michiko-san?" She immediately began shaking her head no.

"Onegai! Sakura-chan! Come on! I know she is difficult, trust me I know, but deep down, she is a sweet woman!"

Sakura gave her a skeptical look before agreeing, after all it was only night time she would encounter it, and she could endure it for Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura," Sasuke called for Sakura.

Sakura turned to look in the direction of his voice, and Mikoto pushed her forward, "Go on! Have fun!"

"Hai!"

As soon as the kitchen was void of Sakura, Mikoto leaned against the refrigerator and murmured, "…deep, deep, _deep_ down."

* * *

She was lying on the futon while Michiko-san was lying on the bed…_snoring_.

Makoto and Shina had immediately fallen asleep on their futons, but Sakura couldn't possibly sleep with the sound of _her _snores.

The day had gone by quickly after the arrival. There were so many of them, she couldn't remember half of the names. She had flashed a smile to each of them and now, her mouth hurt from all the exertion.

She just wanted to be in the arms of her Sasuke-kun.

She made up her mind and grabbed her blanket and tiptoed out of the room and into the room across the hall, where he was sleeping with Itachi and his cousins, Hi-something…something-something…oh, she couldn't remember their names.

She knocked on the door and prayed it was Sasuke that opened it.

It wasn't, it was one of his numerous cousins. She scrutinized his face and recognized it as the one who was formal.

"Sakura-san?" he questioned.

"A-Aa, ano, could I come in?"

He stepped aside and let her in. Her eyes immediately jumped to Sasuke-kun and her heart felt somewhat relieved, "A-arigato!"

"Aa." He walked over to his futon and lay down.

Feeling rather stupid, she walked over to Sasuke and stood there looking at him wondering how she was to sleep with him without him knowing or waking up.

As if feeling her presence, he opened his eyes and sat up. "Sakura?" he questioned.

"I-I couldn't sleep," she blushed at the sight of his bare chest.

He chuckled, "Oba-chan?"

"Mm," she was beet red by this time.

He scooted over and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, waiting for her to lie down next to him.

"Uhh…"

He rolled his eyes, "Sakura, I'm not going to do anything, there are other people in the room."

There was the cough from the other side of the room.

"Oh, umm… Yeah," without further ado, she climbed into bed with him. She curled up to him and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his sweet Sasuke scent.

His arms wrapped around her, and he hummed contentedly, too low for anyone else to hear but her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Hn." Before she could raise her objection, he kissed her hair, and she settled in for a peaceful sleep next to her dearly beloved.

* * *

"What is going on here?!" the sound of the banshee herself.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she met a heap of black hair.

Sasuke's hair…

She gasped and untangled her self from his hold.

"Mi-Michiko-san!"

Sasuke sat up and revealed his bare chest and the Grandmother boiled with anger.

Sasuke's body suddenly became her protective firewall against hell incarnate.

**I hoped you liked it! This has suddenly become my favorite story to write....  
**

**Review?**

**omgoodness however could i forget to thank my betakins! BethandMolson!  
**

**Coming up! The final trilogy to the anatomy series! it is going to be called Anatomy Exam  
**

**Sasusaku779**

**A shout out to:**

_**Kattylin, xteenuh102593, poket, marti the alien, ayasha21, Astrocam, ilovetost-chan, LidkaStar, Sasusaku Forever and Ever, SakuraUchiha93, .xXVampire-NinXx., Sheiryy, tequila shots, Girlalicious, candyluver, AvaAnna, Hime Stuey-chan, red-eyedgal, inu-babygirl, Ladyrouge214, twilighter77, lumierediva, Sailormoonloverlol**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: DNON  
Changed 9/21/09**

After the morning ordeal, Sakura, Sasuke, The Grandmother, and four other elderly gossiping aunts sat on the couch in Sasuke's room.

Sakura plopped down right next to Sasuke.

"Ahem," The grandmother cleared her throat.

At once silence fell upon the gathered.

"I have called upon this meeting to discuss the behavior of Sasuke's 'fiancé,'" she spoke cynically to the group, "Haruno Sakura was found in my darling grandson's arms in the morning…in bed…_together_," she scowled at Sakura.

_He_-_llo_! Why was she the only one getting in trouble? Sasuke was the one holding her…not that she was complaining.

"Oh my!"

"And at such a young age?"

"With people in the room?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the response of the elders and leaned his forehead against his fiancé's shoulder.

What. Was. He. Doing.

Here they were in trouble for acting like a couple, and what does he do? He puts his head on her shoulder!

"The verdict has been reached."

Sakura shrugged his head off her shoulder before the old ladies could torment her about the display.

Wait? Did they say verdict? They were giving her a _tria_l?!

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 3  
~~~~**

Sasuke had left the room in good humor, chuckling at the situation he left his fiancé in.

"Oi! Yuki!" he called, knowing the boy was hiding guiltily behind the curtain. Timidly, the boy came out, wondering whether it was trouble he faced.

Sasuke beckoned him over and whispered into his ear. Yuki's eyes grew wide in anticipation as he nodded excitedly.

"_Haruno Sakura is your name correct?" Sakura nodded with a strange annoyed look in her eyes. _

"_Speak up, my dear!" Michiko's sister offered Sakura the piece of advice._

"_Hai!" _

"Sasuke-nii! Why did you want to spy on them?"

"_Tell us, have you and Sasuke held hands?" _

"_Yes, of course! He's not very much into the PDA-"_

_Michiko held her hand up, "That's enough." Sakura frowned at the sudden interruption. _

"Nii-san! I don't understand why we have to stay quiet! They can't hear us!"

Slightly surprised, "Is that so?"

_Another voice called out, "Have you and Sasuke made lip to lip contact?"_

_Sakura noted that Michiko's hands clenched into a frail fist and victoriously, "Yes! And he's a rather good kisser, if you know what I mean!" She dared to wink at Michiko's sister._

"Sasuke-nii! You've kissed her?! Why?"

Annoyed, Sasuke pushed the 12 year old out of the room, ignoring the protests.

_Sakura smirked inwardly as the questions pressed on about hers and Sasuke's relationship. She was only giving them the honest truth. She ignored Michiko's gasp when she commented that Sasuke and her had made skin to skin contact._

"_Why were you seen in my grandson's room this morning at 8?" fumed Michiko._

"_Oh," suddenly Sakura stopped herself from telling the truth, deciding that she needed to be respectful after all, she was Sasuke's grandmother, "I couldn't sleep last night that's all."_

_Curiously, Michiko's sister asked, "Please tell us why."_

"_Yes, _please_ do," Michiko said through clenched teeth._

"_It was rather _noisy_ and _stuffy_ in our room, wasn't it Michiko-san?" Sakura asked._

Sasuke shook his head as he watched Sakura dig her own grave.

"_Haruno Sakura, you are guilty of molesting our dear, darling, innocent grandson."_

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 3  
~~~~**

It was odd that everyone seemed to know what happened in the morning. Mikoto giggled childishly when she ran into her. Hana glared at her, once again not failing to remind her that it was she, Hana, that was Sasuke's favorite. Eiji-san grunted his disapproval. Daichi, who was in the room and knew nothing had happened, snickered.

Punching in Ino's number, she muttered, "Bunch of old gossiping oldies…really? Molesting? Not like _he_ was complaining…Hmph! I'll show them what being caught having sex looks like!"

"Will you?"

She jumped, clutching the phone to her heart, "Sasuke-kun!" she yelped in surprise. How long had he been there?

He stared at her intensely, dazzling her. "W-what?" Feeling awkward caught in his gaze, with her free hand; she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

With a mouth watering smirk, he ignored her question, "'Bunch of old gossiping oldies?'" he quoted, "you wouldn't be talking about my grandmother would you now?"

"Ehehe…"she laughed nervously. He wasn't being serious was he? He looked _serious_. "O-of course not!"

He chuckled, "You're such a child."

The phone was on the third ring, when Ino picked up, "Hello?" She gave a pointed stare at Sasuke, "Hang on Pig," disregarding her rant on how she wasn't a pig, she covered the mouthpiece and asked Sasuke to leave, "Can you kind of leave? I'm talking on the phone."

He raised his eyebrow as if to ask "So?"

With a roll of her eye, she pushed him out of the room, kissing the back of his neck, "I'll deal with you later," she promised.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 3  
~~~~**

"MmMmm…Sasuke." Finally, some alone time with him. This was her way of dealing with frustration!

As soon as the door had closed, she had jumped straight into his arms and kissed him senseless. Anxiety from the past two days seemed to just disappear when she was with him.

She pulled back and panted lightly as she leaned her head against his forehead, eyes closed.

"That bad?" he questioned.

She nodded.

He carried her over to the couch and laid her down gently before positioning himself above her.

"I bet I can make you feel better," he whispered huskily in her ear, promising sensual…things.

She blushed.

_Hands. Lips. Skin. _

"Sa-Sasuke!" she half squealed.

"Hm?" he asked from her neck.

"We-We-We…" her protest trailed off when his lips reached hers.

Her hands traveled up to the back of his head and into his hair. He groaned and pulled back.

"Wow…" she let out, wrapping her arms around him.

The door opened and a click was heard.

"You're caught red handed!"

Wha-

She fell off the sofa.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" she stuttered. Sasuke held his hand out and she grabbed it. They both stood up and faced the boy.

"Get out," spoke Sasuke. She punched him lightly; _that_ was an awfully rude thing to say to a little boy.

"B-B-But Sasuke-Nii-San, she was molesting you!"

Her jaw fell open.

She didn't need a reason to molest him or whatever! She was his fiancé! No longer feeling sympathetic towards Yuki; she scowled.

"Leave," Sasuke commanded, and this time she didn't reprimand him.

"Hmph," with 12 year old arms crossed, he trudged out the door.

"Wait, come back," confused Sakura looked at him. Yuki came back sulking.

Sasuke held out his hand, "Give me the camera."

Glaring, Yuki handed it over, "Next time, don't ask me to help you spy on her…" he muttered. He stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Spying? What's that about?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes, "…and her?"

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke chuckled and ruffled her hair. She scowled and crossed her arms.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 3  
~~~~**

Sakura was about to enter the kitchen, but she heard voices in the kitchen.

"Yes, yes! We'll have Karin-chan come here, and maybe Sasuke will see that-"

She left; she didn't want to hear anymore. The few meetings she had with Karin weren't pleasant, and she did not want to deal with her…_at_ _all_.

And…and…why did they think Karin was better?

She was a bit more glamorous than her, taller, exquisite…

No way was she giving up this fight...not when she was enjoying irritating Michiko-san.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 3  
~~~~**

"Sasuke, _must_ you marry that girl?" whined the old lady.

He glared at his grandmother; he knew that Sakura wasn't the type of girl his grandmother wanted for him, but she _was_ the girl he wanted.

"Sasuke-chan, she's not for you, you're better off with Kar-"

He stood up and left.

"_You're the girl I've always dreamed for Sasuke!"_

_Her face was beaming; her smile was bright; and she had Michiko's approval._

_She looked in the mirror._

_She had red hair and black rimmed glasses._

_She screamed._

"Sakura?" she heard a faint voice call out her name.

Huh?

She sat up and looked straight in the mirror. She was still Sakura: pink hair, green eyes…wide forehead. She scrunched her nose in relief...what a nightmare.

"Sakura?" she heard that voice again.

"Ma-Makoto-san!"

Makoto giggled, "Sasuke is calling for you."

"Nani?"

"Go to him!" With a small wink she headed out the door.

She readied herself and ran down the stairs bumping into one of his older male cousins only to say hi.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 3  
~~~~**

"We were supposed to have gone shopping _alone _for Naruto's birthday, _alone_!" emphasized Sakura, grumbling to herself. "Oh sure, we'd love to take the kids out…like they haven't been inside of a shopping mall before," she didn't notice walking past Sasuke who took this time to watch her amusedly as she talked to herself…it was…cute. She waved her hands frustrated, blinking when she didn't see Sasuke's back in front of her, "Eh?"

Poke.

She yelped, surprised, and turned around to see two teens latched onto Sasuke's arm. She scowled inwardly. Only _she_ was allowed to be that touchy feely with him. Suppressing the urge to knock their heads off, she smiled and asked, "Did you poke me?"

"You were spacing out," shrugged Sasuke. The two girls laughed

She glared at him and proceeded to push the stroller that held the twins, Aki-chan and Akio. Miffed, she ignored the man who called her name.

"Sakura!" That bastard. If he thought she was going to forgive him for making her look stupid in front of those two giggly stupid girls, he was so wrong.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" cried the urgent voice of Kenji.

"Hm?" She turned to look at the boy who was tugging her dress. He looked at her with his dark innocent eyes.

"Can you tie my shoes?"

Her face soften as she smiled widely, "Of course!" It was so easy to forget being angry around the child.

She'd show Sasuke that she could have fun ignoring him.

"Sakura?"

Hmph, she was not going to pay any attention to him.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 3  
~~~~**

Sakura was left watching the younger ones play in the inside play ground while the other two girls had dragged dear Sasuke-kun with them.

Crossly, she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself to shield herself from the cold. Tiredly she set her eyes on the children, watching them interact with the other kids. She watched as a blonde haired girl let Kenji skip in front with a blush on her face. Hana pouted as the brown eyed boy scowled, not giving her the yellow crayon.

She looked at her watch and frowned again for the umpteenth time. It had been _ages _since they had left. What was taking them so long?

Aki-chan started crying. She took the baby in her arms, impatiently taking the baby bottle out of the diaper bag.

She was annoyed. The bottle was empty.

**Review?  
SAsusaku779  
Thanks to: **  
**IluvMICKEYandANIME9, Terrified of Logic, muselover4ever, Unheard Symphony, BellaaaBlossommm, uchiha sakura 4ever, I Heart Sasusaku, AvaAnna, SakuraUchiha93, .xXVampire-NinXx., marti the alien, kattylin, red-eyedgal, Ladyrouge214, inu-babygirl, sakurablossom02, silver demon230, It'., dominiqueanne, MyUsedRomance, poket, MiMiSora4EVR23, Wulfgirl1, Kelly, luna starz, xSakuraHaleyx, Astrocam, Sailormoonloverlol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while?  
I wonder how many readers I have lost, been losing quite a lot :(  
So once again, all I can do is apologize for the long wait  
Any one up for a BETA job? Like someone who is on ff a lot? and is a good writer themselves?  
Disclaimer: DNON  
Btw if the manga does not end in a sasusaku, i swear i will quit fanfiction! I really really want it to be a Sasusaku**

"Err…Sasuke-kun?" she stood before him messing with her fingers nervously. Her eyes flickered from his face to her feet anxiously back and forth.

He looked at her amusedly waiting patiently for her to speak, leaning against the door with a hand stuck in his pocket. His shirttail hung from his pants and his suit jacket was thrown over a shoulder. He stood in amusement as his fiancé flushed uneasily.

"Ano…" she trailed off taking a peek at him again before looking back down.

Sasuke sighed heavily, the amusement drifting away, "What is it?" he inquired, peering into her face, looking for any hints as to what was discomforting her. He gripped her chin tightly and turned her head to the side. He could feel her fluster beneath his touch. The hilarity returned as he continued to treat her like a child.

She brought her hand up and slapped his hold away stuttering, "S-Sasuke-kun! I'm not hurt!" She pouted at him crossing her arms over her chest

"Then what is it?" he frowned slightly as her mouth formed a small O and her eyes flickered a sign of worry.

She took a step back and looking back down, she mumbled, "Tou-san wants to come over for dinner…" She squeezed her eyes tightly as she anticipated Sasuke's response.

Her father disliked Sasuke from the very fact that he was a "spoiled brat" to the way he "covered his baby girl in bug bites." She had a feeling that Sasuke endured the insults only because of her and that made her love for him grow even more too impossible heights.

There was the negative pause of silence.

She squinted one eye open and saw him looking straight at her with an unreadable look on his face. She opened her eyes and frowned at his silence. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and she closed it again pitifully.

After a minutes worth of unbearable silence, he opened his mouth, "I'll behave if he does."

Her mouth slowly formed a wide smile and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"No."

"Eh?" She looked up him in surprise and looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he lowered his head slowly. Confused, she pursed her lips anticipating a kiss. She closed her eyes and waited.

His lips closed over her pulse on her neck. She yelped as she felt his teeth graze her skin.

He pulled back looking as if he had made the funniest joke. She looked at him bewildered as he walked past her muttering something about, "Showing him what a real bug bite looks like."

She shook her head after him and readied herself for bed. Sasuke was _weird_…

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 4  
~~~~**

Sasuke was taken care of and Mikoto and Fugaku loved talking to her dad, the only problem was the rest of Sasuke's family, more so Michiko-san.

She stood in the very same position as she had with Sasuke. Hands in front, twiddling fingers. Eyes looking anywhere but at the person in front of her. The frail woman looked at her to be daughter in law in annoyance.

"Well?" she snapped unhappily. Her knitting time had been interrupted and she wasn't all too happy with that.

"Y-You s-see, Michkio-s-s-"

"Quit your stuttering!"

"H-Hai!" Sakura straightened up and with the strength Kami-sama had given her, she continued on, struggling to get her request out. "A-as I was saying, m-my father is coming for dinner t-tomorrow and you see Sasuke-kun and him…Ano…they have a small problem with each other." She took a breath to look at the reaction of Michiko. Michiko-san looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish.

"So I was hoping you could err…tone down your you see err…how do I word this," there was nothing else more embarrassing than asking your grandmother in law to lay off her father, "tone down your intensity! Yes! That's it! C-could you do that?" Sweat began to form at her hair line.

Her in law pushed her glasses up and looked Sakura up and down with a glint in her eyes, "I do not know what you are talking about. There is no intensity left in me, all I live for now is my darling grandson."

Sakura's jaw would have dropped open if not for the fact she had prepared herself for such an answer. Yea right. No intensity left? No freaking way. She could make the queen of England tremble if she was Sasuke's fiance. Not that she'd let the queen take Sasuke away from her.

"But do not worry, I will do my best to 'tone down my intensity,'"

Sakura's eyes widened in hope, "R-Really?"

"Of course, but I too shall invite a guest over, if that is okay with you." Her voice came out shrill and sweet…much too sweet for her kind of character.

"Arigato!" Sakura couldn't stop herself from giving the old lady a hug.

"Oh!" Michiko yelped in surprise and for a moment her eyes softened as she watched the pink hair disappear from the room.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 4  
~~~~**

"Sasuke-kun! Remember you promised you'd behave! You P-R-O-M-I-S-E-D!" Sakura reminded anxiously.

"Calm down, I remember," irritation oozed through his lips.

Sakura stopped pacing and looked at Yuki. "Yuki-kun please! Don't take notes! I promise my father has a clean background! He wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

Sasuke snorted, "Really Sakura? He wasn't at all hesitant taking a swing at-"

"Sasuke-kun! The past is the past!" she waved her hands agitated. She didn't miss the interest light up in Yuki's eyes.

From the corner of her eye she saw the two boys loading a water gun, "Renji and Idate! Please, no mischief!"

"Fine, fine," they mumbled dejectedly, hiding the gun behind their backs.

Aki took this moment to start crying. Sakura ran over to her and picked her up softly rubbing her back, "There, there, it's okay…"

Aki looked at Sakura for a moment with wide eyes and Sakura looked back at her apprehensively awaiting her next movement.

They took the moment to stare at each other.

Sakura held her breath as Aki took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

She giggled….

And grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair.

Hana laughed at Sakura's yelp.

Only when Sakura promised all the kids ice cream, did they promise to behave.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 4  
~~~~**

She knocked on Sasuke's door and sighed in relief when Sasuke opened it with a tooth brush in his mouth. He moved to the side letting her in. Walking tiredly, she walked over to his bed and fell face first into it. She let out a muffled scream.

He finished up in the bathroom and came out to sit next to Sakura. "Hey," he said softly. She looked up at him from the pillow and with softened eyes she replied, "Hi…"

Sasuke looked at her in what she called their "moment" for a minute before straightening up and scooting back saying, "It's night, we need to sleep."

"Wh-What?" He totally ruined a moment! She stood up indignantly from his bed and stomped on out.

Sasuke smirked critically, staring at her backside as she stormed out of his room. She really did have a nice ass.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 4  
~~~~**

She didn't have a very good sleep. All she saw was the worst case scenarios. It really didn't help that her father did not like Sasuke-kun at all…really. If it hadn't been for her, the two men would have done away with each other already, and it was such a tiring job for her, keeping them in line.

She crossed her fingers underneath her pillow and hoped, hoped hard, that her father would behave with Sasuke's rather-unusual family.

And Sasuke, well he was just as defiant as her father was. If her father wanted her home at 11 he would stay out with her until freaking 11:01 just to spite him. She knew that her father was just being overprotective and so did Sasuke, so she never did understand why Sasuke had to be the way he was-an annoying, pesky jerk. A complete smart ass.

SNORE

With a small sigh of annoyance, Sakura turned over and stuffed the pink pillow over her head.

Oh, how she wished the day was over. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 12: 43 AM. Muffling a groan, she thought, "Sasuke's such a baby."

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 4  
~~~~**

All morning, she had tried to put the children on their best behaviors. All freaking morning. In the end she had given up praying they would take some pity on her and be err… pleasant. Her father didn't take jokes too well.

The door bell rang.

Sakura smiled. It was probably her father. She heard voices of greeting as she approached the door. A frown formed on her face when she heard the awfully familiar whiny voice.

Karin?

What was she doing here?

She flew in the living room only to greet the most awful sight. Karin, herself, was kissing Sasuke's cheek.

Putting on the face that depicted confidence, she sauntered over to Karin and gave her a wide smile, "Karin! It's been so long!" She tried her best to hide the surprise from her face.

The hug she gave Karin was stiff and she frowned when she heard Hana shout out excitedly, "Karin-nee-san!" She was pushed back as four children ran past her to hug the red haired girl. Sakura frowned unhappily.

She stepped back to stand next to Sasuke and slipped an arm around his waist possessively. She drew herself closer to him. Karin gave a sickly sweet smile and said, "Well, are you going to let me in, or am I going to stay outside?"

Sakura blushed. She was standing in the way of the door.

Karin didn't wait for her to move. Instead she pushed past her and smiled widely as she saw Michiko-san.

"Obaa-chan! It's been so long!"

Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw a smile form on Michiko's face. A real smile.

"No freaking way," she muttered underneath her breath.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 4  
~~~~**

By the time her daddy had arrived, Sakura was fatigued. She was sick of Karin's incessant chatter and her annoying jibes.

Sasuke stood next to her, hardening his eyes as the door opened to reveal her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, giving him a tight hug.

"Sakura, it's been awhile," he said returning her embrace. She felt him stiffen and turned to see Sasuke and her dad in a glaring match.

She shook her head, annoyed that her father had forgotten about her so quick. She returned to Sasuke's side and jabbed him with her elbow.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and held out his hand, "It's good to see you, _Haruno_," he said his name through gritted teeth.

"You as well, Uchiha." The glares returned as the shook hands. From her view, she saw them trying to squeeze the other's hand in a painful grip.

Snarling quietly, she steered them towards the dining room where the others were sitting. Underneath her breath she muttered, "…bunch of big babies."

The dining room quieted when they entered the room. She pushed Sasuke to the side as she grasped her father's arm, walking him over to his chair next to Fugaku, "Daddy, please be nice…" she muttered.

Her dad looked over at her confusedly, "What? I'm just trying to protect you from that bastard."

Sakura gave him a pointed glare. She turned to the table and said, "Everyone, this is my Tou-san!"

Fugaku stood up and shook his hand saying, "It's been a while." Sakura's weary eye caught the look Michiko sent Karin.

It was going to be a long dinner.

**So it kinda sucked.  
I've actually been thinking about going back and editting, so today I shall do that  
If you're still reading: Thank YOU so very much!  
Sasusaku79  
I'm doing my very best to update the stories, if you ever have any questions on which story I am going to update look at my profile and there should be something that tells you  
REVIEW?**

_**Thank you my lovelies:  
**_

_**Checkers Lime Viola, Astrocam, dominiqueanne, .xXVampire-NinXx., , SakuraUchiha93, red-eyedgal, MiMiSora4EVR23, Ladyrouge214, luna starz, -xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-, inu-babygirl, MyusedRomance, Terrified of Logic, PeaceLover-SpreadIt895, sasusaku9895, abriel, SasukeandMe, Li, xXxMiss'TeasexXx, .1313, Double o7, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x, hi, Hanako-chan92, , CherryBlossomLove03, 'onyxpink', jann-chan, Lost-and-not-found, J.O.L the 1, Black Kunai, Akai Jigoku Hana, writngtitan, zayedkhan929**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Been a long time? If you've gone back, you'll see that some things have changed, hopefully for the better, but just telling you guys :) some things have changed! I really apologize for the delay! You all are so wonderfully amazing! This chapter will probably go through changes in the future, but for now, this is it! **

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Approval Chapter 5**

_The Uchiha Matriarch must not be emotionally constipated._

Dinner, she refused to think of the previous day, absolutely refused.

She drummed her fingers against the mahogany desk, staring impatiently at him for his undivided attention.

Quietly, he reached over to cover her hand effectively stopping the offending action.

Sakura huffed, "Annoying," against the hand with the gorgeous emerald ring covering her mouth.

He looked up and muttered, "What is it?" before looking back to the computer, causing a small scowl to form on her face. Miffed at the lack of interest, she crossed her arms angrily, turning her head away from him.

She heard him sigh heavily and knew he was looking at her. Turning, to face him slightly, a smile formed on her face as he wearily said, "Come here, you attention hog."

She bit back her response when a small smirk formed on his face. He looked genuinely tired and her eyes lit up with excitement when he looked at her expectantly.

She walked over to his side of the desk and sat down in his lap, pulling his head to her shoulder. Smiling when she felt him breathe against her shoulder, "Sasuke-kun," she started caringly, "you need to get some rest."

He pulled back and grabbed her arms, wrapping them around his neck. "Sasuke I'm serious," she whispered, caressing his hair with her fingers

He placed his lips on hers in a reassuring manner and said teasingly, "It's your fault you invited your father last night."

A dark look formed on her face.

_She walked in behind her father who had to settle for following Sasuke into the dining room and sat him next to Fugaku's chair before returning to her spot next to Sasuke. As she sat down, she whispered, "Behave," to him. _

_The first few minutes were silent and she grew anxious, squeezing the napkin in her hand. Sasuke's hand reached under the table to squeeze her knee in a hundred percent comforting manner, but she blushed in spite. _

_Seiichi saw the blush on his daughter's face and aimed a kick at that disgusting boy, hoping to teach him a lesson. A smirk formed on his face when he felt his foot collide with something solid._

_His look turned horrified when Sakura yelped, "Something kicked me!" causing Michiko to raise her eyebrow._

"Please don't remind me of yesterday," frowning she rearranged herself so that she straddled his lap and her back was pushed against the desk uncomfortably, "and why didn't you tell me that you had to work before? I would have told Daddy to come over on a different day!" Her frown grew as he ignored her question to put the stapled documents against her stomach.

She straightened her back and he sighed, "Sakura, please quit moving, it's difficult to read."

"Well, I'm trying to talk to you!" she exclaimed vexed, removing the papers to slap on the desk behind her. She sulked and crossed her arms feeling moody.

Gently, he brought her closer to him, "We can talk later."

Darkly, Sakura pulled back, "No we can't! Karin is always hovering hoping to snatch you away from me, no! It's not funny!" she cried when he chuckled. "Sasuke-kun, I really don't like her and it's not only her! I feel as if Bitchiko-san is always around plottin-" she looked at him questioningly.

He pressed his hand against her, "I would appreciate it if you didn't call her Bitchiko in front of me," he said sharply.

Guiltily, she looked down, "Sorry…" A silence befell for a few minutes before he sighed and swiveled the chair to face the computer.

Feeling as if she couldn't stand the anger radiating off him any longer she tried again, "Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded towards the door, "You should leave, your class starts soon."

Feeling dejected, she climbed off to stand in front of him and murmured, "All right…I'll see you after class," and hesitated at the door before walking out of the office.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 5  
~~~~**

Sakura moaned and lightly banged her head against the table, "I can't believe I called her Bitchiko to his face!"

Ino laughed and intertwined her hand with Shikamaru's.

Snickering, Naruto said, "Sakura-chan! What must she think of you know?" he goaded happily, poking her side.

Sakura slapped his hand away as she raised her head, glaring, "It's all you fault Ino-Baka! Why did you mention that name on the phone?!"

Ino raised her hand in defense, "I didn't know you would go and use that! But Forehead! You have to admit that it was pretty clever!" she raised her hand to high five her, and frowned when Sakura stared sadly at the table.

"Sakura…what's wrong?" Ino let go of Shikamaru's hand and moved to sit on the other side of the disheartened girl.

"Sasuke got mad at me…really mad at me."

"Sakura-chan, just give me the word and I'll beat up Teme for you!" Naruto said earnestly pulling her into a hug stifling her sniffle

There was silence before Sakura continued, "…and he was supposed to come pick me up 30 minutes ago"

Naruto sighed and said, "Come on, I'll drop you off." She nodded thankfully standing up with his help.

To the other two she said softly, "I'll see you guys later…"

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 5  
~~~~**

Disappointed, she found out that Sasuke took Michiko and Karin to the mall from Mikoto who found out from Makato who found out from Ami who found out from Daiichi who found out from Yuki who overheard Michiko coaxing Sasuke into taking Karin and her on a shopping trip.

Naruto had let out a string of curses when he found out that Karin had arrived. He didn't like the red head, calling her a "best friend stealer" and a "snobby two faced brat."

She slumped on the sofa, waiting for Sasuke to return. Sakura wanted to make things right again. She stared at the bio chemistry book not comprehending the words at all. Medical school was hard.

Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of car doors shutting. She stood up as the front door opened.

Heart thudding, she watched anxiously for Sasuke. He walked in after Karin and Michiko. Karin passed Sakura smirking happily taking Michiko with her.

Sasuke stared at her and she opened her mouth. "You forgot…didn't you?" she asked in a small hopeful voice.

Monotonously, he said, "No, I had my secretary send you a message." Her face fell as she realized that _he_ purposely left her there.

"Well, I didn't get it!" Sakura grabbed her books and made a move to walk out, not able to stand the thought that he chose Karin over her but he grabbed her arm, whirling her around.

"Where are you going?" he asked coldly.

She snatched her arm away, taking a few steps away from him, "_I'm_ going to our apartment, and _you_ can continue whatever fun you were having without me!" Turning her back on him she walked pitifully to the door.

His voice stopped her again, "Are you planning on walking there?" He dangled the keys in front of her. Chagrined she walked over to him, lowering her face, blinking back the tears.

"You're being really mean, you know that?" she whispered quietly. "Why didn't _you _call me, instead of having someone else…It hurt thinking that you forgot me, but it hurts even more now, now that I found out the truth…you took Karin and Michiko-san to the mall and didn't even think that I'd-"

"Sasuke-kun! Look at what we got Aki-chan!" Karin squealed from the top of the stairs.

Not wanting to be seen in a vulnerable state, Sakura turned around, ignoring Karin's questioned look.

Sasuke said, "Karin, tell Oba-san that I'll see her tomorrow." Sakura spun around to look feebily at him. Continuing, he said, "We'll see you after we've picked up Itachi."

"Are you sure?" Karin asked disappointed.

Sasuke nodded, staring at emerald eyes.

"Itachi's coming?" Karin tried again to liven up his enthusiasm

Sasuke nodded again, "Well, can I come and pick Itachi too?" she asked hopefully.

Pausing, he replied, "Aa. Be there tomorrow at 3."

"Hai! And Sasuke-kun? Drive safely!" He nodded.

Karin danced back happily into her room to talk to Michiko. Confused, she almost felt guilty at the joy she felt when she saw Sakura's face, but she didn't wait to see Sasuke reach over to grab the pink haired girl's books. She didn't wait to see Sasuke Sasuke intertwine his fingers with Sakura, before gently leading her outside.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 5  
~~~~**

In a tiny voice, Sakura spoke, "Sasuke…I'm really sorry about calling Michiko-san…you know…I didn't mean it in a terribly mean way-"

He turned his head to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Sasuke-kun! You're driving! Keep your eyes on the road!" she shrieked.

There was another silence before Sakura tried again, "I like Michiko-san, I really do, it's just that she …" she trailed off not wanting to offend Sasuke further.

Slowly, Sasuke asked, "She, what?"

Half confident, she reached over to place her hand on top of his, "I don't think she's ready to let go of you yet, and I don't want to let you go either…" she flushed at her sort of confession

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 5  
~~~~**

As soon as she had finished changing, she jumped into the bed, worming her way into Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke-kun," she bit her lower lip before resuming, "Can you tell me about you history with Karin?"

Choosing his words carefully, he started, "I…care about her." Sakura stated her disapproval through a grunt.

"I don't see why…she's always trying to get in between you and me…and I feelunimportantnexttoher!" she rushed off, regretting the words as they passed through her mouth.

Sitting up against the headboard, he dragged her in between his legs, pressing her against him.

"I've known Karin my whole life, Sakura."

"As if that explains anything!" Immediately, she closed her mouth before she could say something stupider.

Embarrassed, she buried her head in his chest.

Muffling her voice she began again, "I can't help it…I feel so jealous when I even think of the past you had with her, it makes me angry even though I know you can't change it. I just wish that she hadn't come…It was easier to forget about her when she wasn't here, Sasuke-kun."

She clutched his shirt as two big tears fell from her eyes. Sasuke raised her head with two fingers under her chin, "A-and I'm _scared _that someday I-I'll do something wrong and y-you'll leave me for her!" she blubbered in an anguished whisper, pouring out her most terrifying nightmare.

He brushed her bangs from her face and kissed her.

He kissed her sweetly, so sweet she felt her being melt in his arms. He kissed her, promising their future together. He kissed her doubts away leaving her trembling in his arms when he pulled back. "How can I leave this?" he asked tenderly and kissed her again.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 5  
~~~~**

She woke the next morning feeling groggy. Sasuke was nowhere to be felt and she whined softly when she felt emptiness where he was supposed to be. She flopped to her side, hugging her pillow, feeling complete.

A smile graced her face when she felt him shaking her awake. She rolled over and blindly searched for his face. Slowly, she traced her finger over his lips and whispered his name before pulling herself up to replace her finger with her lips. "What time is it?" she mumbled happily.

"Hmm…" he hummed, pulling her out of bed, kissing her shoulder. Half leaning on him, she stumbled to the bathroom, yawning widely.

She scrutinized herself in the mirror: her eyes looked pinched but other than that, there was color to her face and a glow in her cheeks.

She climbed on the marble counter and leaned against the mirror, holding her arms wide open, "Sasuke-kun! I want to hug you," she giggled.

"There has got to be something wrong with you," he said in an undertone, but complied to her request.

"Can I tell you a little secret Sasuke-kun?" Not waiting for his clever reply, "I fall in love with you over again every morning!"

Frowning, he placed his hand against her forehead, "You don't have a fever."

She moved his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, "No Sasuke-kun, I don't. Today is the first time I woke up with you in a while," she whispered contentedly, with her eyes closed.

The next few hours, they spent together.

Feeling optimistic, Sakura tried cooking breakfast, resulting in using the fire extinguisher and for Sasuke to open his wallet to the cafe a few blocks down.

Sitting outside, underneath the umbrella, Sakura eyed him dreamily. Closing the menu, Sasuke placed his hand on the table, "Sakura, I feel violated."

"Oh hush, Sasuke! Today feels like a dream!" she threw him a dazzling smile before reaching across to grab his hand. Placing them palm against palm, she mused, "Look Sasuke-kun, your hand is much larger than mine." Sasuke rolled his eyes, letting her continue her thought. With her other hand she curled his fingers around her fist, and stared blissfully, "It's almost as if you were made to protect me!" With that she let go and giggled, "I am being really weird today, aren't I?"

With a charming smirk, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "You're always weird."

His phone rang, and she settled for twirling her straw around in her drink, half listening to his conversation. He hung up after a minute and stood. "Are you ready?" She nodded and laced her fingers with his, "Let's go!" she sang.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 5  
~~~~**

Karin already arrived at the airport 30 minutes early. She sulked for the first half, annoyed with the lack of companion. When she saw the familiar chicken black hair, she jumped up from her chair, knocking over the kid's Lego car, shouting "Sasuke-kun!" enthusiastically.

The little boy started crying and torn between running to Sasuke and fixing the toy, she settled for bending over and whispering a genuine apology. He stopped to smile at her, "It's okay." Weirded out by the sudden change in the child's behavior, she excused herself, running over to the couple.

She hugged Sasuke a little more than the friendly, before turning to Sakura.

Sakura smiled warmly at her and Karin was taken aback by this change in attitude, "Morning Karin!" she chirped.

"Uhh...Morning?"

Sasuke's hand squeezed Sakura's side, reminding her not to freak other people out.

Sticking close to Sasuke in the crowd, Karin smiled when she noticed Sakura tagging behind with her eyes narrowed.

"KKK YAH!" she yelped when a heavy set man knocked into her, causing her to ram into Sakura, breaking her fall.

"Ahh!" Sakura shrieked as she fell to the ground. Unfortunately, there was no one to break her fall. Sasuke rushed over to her, muttering, "Asshole," to the back of the man in a hurry. "Are you hurt?" She nodded meekly.

"I...I think I sprained my ankle," tears sprang to her eyes.

Karin, thankful to Sakura for her save, held out her hand, "Here, I'll help you up..." Surprised, Sakura looked at Karin questioningly, "Just take it," murmured Karin. Hesitantly Sakura placed her hand in Karin's and squeaked when she was pulled up.

Karin let go as soon as Sakura regained balance and wiped her hands on her jeans, glad that neither Sakura or Sasuke saw the gesture. She turned around to see Sasuke scolding her.

"Why the hell would you wear these shoes?" he reprimanded wiping her tears as she held the broken heel to her favorite Jimmy Choo stilettos in her hand.

Sakura sniffled at the loss of her favorite shoes, "Because they make my legs look sexy and me look taller!" Secretly, Karin admired those shoes and understood what Sakura was talking about.

Sasuke sighed, "God! You are so annoying." He wrapped his arms around her and dragged her over to a chair, placing her in it carefully.

Sakura frowned, "You have to admit that these shoes made me look tall and sexy..." she said threateningly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke said, "Wait here, and Karin and I'll wait for Itachi at the terminal, then we'll go to the doctor all right?" he asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Karin brightened at this suggestion, stifling a laugh when Sakura yanked him down to her level.

"No! I'm going to come and receive Itachi-kun too! If you want, you can wait here and me and Karin will get him!" Karin's jaw dropped.

"Baka, how are you going to walk?" With his forefinger, he flicked her forehead, ignoring the scowl.

Sakura's face was full of disappointment, "I just don't want to wait by myself, what if I get kidnapped or something?"

"You won't"

"What if. I do?" she stressed angrily.

Rolling her eyes, Karin grew frustrated with Sakura's childish antics. "Listen Sakura," she cut in, "you won't get kidnapped because A) We are in a room full of people B) It's not easy to take a pink head without notice and C) It will only be for a moment!"

Crossing her arms, Sakura glared and huffed, "Fine! Go! I don't care."

"Sakura..."drawled Sasuke, tugging her cheek, "quit acting like a child."

"Whatever," she mumbled.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 5  
~~~~**

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin began to question. He turned to look at her, waiting for her continuation, but she couldn't quite get the words out. "Nevermind." She'd wait for another time to ask him what he saw in Sakura.

Karin nodded to Sasuke, "Itachi-san is here!"

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 5  
~~~~**

Sakura heard the familiar voices and looked around for her party of people.

She saw Sasuke, then she saw Karin, then she saw...

"Itachi-nii!" She jumped up, wincing in pain and tumbled into Sasuke's arms. "Oww..."she whispered quietly.

Before Sasuke could tell her off, she turned to Itachi and said, "Welcome back!"

* * *

**Okay I know that I haven't added the dinner scene, but I was in a terrible lousy mood so i wanted some drama, so voila! some drama! And I think I am half way done with this story! The dinner scene i have an idea with not sure if it will work out, but if it doesn't then I will go back eventually and add it in! **

And please do keep Reviewing! This list, as I was typing up the names (BTW if i have mispelled, do tell and like yell at me!) made me gazillion times happy!  
And I'll try and keep up the uploading!

_**Thank YOu!!!!! wonderful wonderful WONDERFUL people:  
PeaceLover-SpreadIt895, lindsay, nightwish635, MistressBlossom, xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx, Uchiha Itachi – Uchiha Mika, , , Star in the Night Sky, red-eyedgal, honeycomb198, lovelyhellokitty, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x, Itoe-chan, MiMiSora4EVR23, Katani Uchiha-Black, caslspirit15, Ladyrouge214, Black Kunai, Ms. cinnamon, PiScEs-GiRl-01, Rockinyoyo, MyUsedRomance, .xXVampire-NinXx., WhiteTiger1992, writingtitan, , Call Me Spiffy, Terrified of Logic, goddess-training, MichiiHaru-Chan, FanpireForever, sasusaku9895, inu-babygirl, yukibozu, Checkers Lime Viola, onyxpink, Sasuke and sakura fan, Nimbafuu, AriesRaccoonRebi, .Minds, Veroxion, Melanie, gwynfryd, nanamisakurachan, ApplelovesApples, Miss Ligenza, Kinuta U., WheezyWeasel, uchihaWolf, NEVERMORE DARKNESS, anon, Melanie**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DNON. Has been such a loooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggg time!**

"SAsuke-Kun! I can walk!" she screeched uncomfortably in his ear. Pouting she crossed her legs around his waist, wincing at the tinge of pain in her ankle. Frowning at the people staring at them, she hid her face in his hair, "Mou! This is embarrassing!" Her hands lay limp draped over his shoulders.

"Sakura, hold on," he growled warningly as she felt herself slip a little.

Karin snickered out loud, "Maybe, Sakura-_chan _you shouldn't eat so much," she smirked in triumph when she watched Sakura's pink head shoot straight up and turn red in anger. Goading her further, Karin began again, "And Sasuke-kun is sooo strong! Look at his arms! It's a pity that even such a strong man strains to carry you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he felt Sakura shift again angrily. "Look Karin! You're just jealous because I'm in Sasuke's arms and not you! And you know what? It's entirely your fault he has to carry me in the first place! And-Sasuke put me down-" she hit his back and slid off, taking care to not put weight on her hurt ankle, "And I'm not FAT!"

Sakura gripped Sasuke's arm and turned to him, "you don't think I'm fat…do you?" she whispered carefully not looking into his face.

Karin stood there stunned. It was true that she was jealous of Sakura…but never did she think that Sakura would break the unspoken rule: to never use jealousy-literally- against the other. Had she really been so awful to the pink haired girl? But, really, her and Sasuke just made so much sense whereas Sakura and Sasuke…they clashed. Even Sasuke's family thought so.

"Sakura, you're being ridiculous," Sasuke said raising his thumb to her lips, "now let's get you inside the car." Sakura stood there awkwardly waiting for Itachi to take the passenger seat.

Itachi laughed, "Go on Sakura; take the seat." She giggled happily and slid in waiting for Sasuke to come sit next to her.

Karin frowned for the umpteenth time and took the seat next to Itachi. She was definitely unhappy.

Looking in the rearview mirror Sakura smirked, "Karin, you shouldn't frown so much, you'll add more wrinkles to your forehead."

A vein popped from the red head's forehead, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

Annoyed at the comeback, Sakura thought quickly, "Actually, Sasuke-kun, I was thinking…maybe Itachi-nii would rather get home…maybe we could drop them off before we go to _our_ apartment? I'm sure Karin-_chan _doesn't want to waste her time with us while I pack some more of _our _clothes." She smiled sweetly at the sight of Karin's sour face in the mirror, "Unless of course you guys don't mind?"

She turned to look behind her, ignoring Sasuke's knowing look. So what if he knew, she was just plotting some alone time? She knew he'd end up liking it too. Either way, it'd be a win-win situation for her: if they didn't come, she could spend time with Sasuke, if they did- then she could show off her life with Sasuke to Karin. A pitying thought came to her as she realized that Itachi unknowingly entered a female war.

The red head knew what Sakura was up to; she didn't bother hiding the disgust at the idea of Sakura living with Sasuke in the same apartment. "Sasuke-kun, don't we have to take Sakura to get her ankle checked out? And after that, I'm sure Itachi-nii-san wants to go home. It would be terribly rude of you to leave us…I'm sure you have something to wear at _our _home." Secretly, she planned on burning the Sakura voo dolls she planned to buy as soon as possible.

"I'm perfectly fine, I don't need to get my ankle checked out; I know it's sprained thank you very much."

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 6  
~~~~**

At the doctor's office, Sakura sat on the examination table and swung her leg angrily, accidentally banging it against Sasuke. Turning around he frowned at her and took a step forward in between her legs. He leaned towards her placing his hands next to her thighs to stare at her with smoldering eyes.

He watched her flush as she fidgeted uncomfortably under his stare. "A-ano…Sasuke-kun…" her voice drifted; her emerald eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and she cleared her mouth, "Sasuke-kun, I think…" she watched as his lips moved closer, "I think that…" she forgot what she was saying. He was in a very suggestive position. Just as she closed her eyes, his hands moved to her thigh, and his fingers were oh so light.

"Sakura…behave."

The door opened and he stepped away from her, without letting the doctor notice. Her heart was beating abnormally fast.

"Sakura-san! Are you all right? You seem flushed!"

Concerned, the doctor pulled out her stethoscope. Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke and suddenly the doctor chuckled humorlessly and said, "Uchiha-san, I would appreciate it if you kept my patient's heart rate normal. I advise you seduce her elsewhere."

Sakura blanched and stared at anything but the two other people in the room. Her eyes settled for the posters on anatomical positions taped to the wall.

"Sakura-san, it seems you have a much more significant sprain than you thought; you see here on the X-Ray, that's your ligament, it's not supposed to look so stretched. However, you will heal just fine. Ice it a couple of times a day, keep it elevated to reduce the swelling, wrap it in adhesive bandage or you can pick up a brace at the front, make sure you use crutches, and I'll assign you to a physical therapist to bring back the strength, any questions?" Sakura shook her head no, looking devastated at the thought of relying on those painful walking sticks.

The doctor turned to leave to get the crutches, "Oh, and Sakura-san? I suggest you stay off those ridiculously high heels."

As soon as the door closed, Sasuke moved in front of her with arms crossed and an I-told-you-so look. "Hmph!" Sakura crossed her arms and muttered, "well, I wouldn't have fallen if not for stupid Karin…"

"Sakura."

Turning her head away childishly, "It's true and it's not fair that I have to be stuck on crutches! Then again," she looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling, "maybe…never mind," she ended crestfallen, "jeez be on my side for once you jerk."

He was close to her and she felt like squirming away from his touch, but when he kissed her, she felt herself melt into a puddle. He pulled a centimeter back to stare at her; his thumb ran across her lips. She chuckled, "It's not fair that with one kiss, you can do this to me," she took his hand and placed it against her pulsating heart, "do you feel it?"

A content look flashed across his eyes and his hand remained there for a few seconds before he replied softly, "Aa."

The doctor came back and handed Sakura the crutches. After sternly explaining the mishaps that would follow if not following directions, she pleasantly bid the two farewell. The warm look remained on her face when she saw Sasuke hold out his hand to help the pink head down from the table and the smile couldn't stop when the blush on Haruno-san's face spread as he wrapped one arm around her waist, "Young love," the unmarried doctor whispered happily.

In the hallway, Sasuke let go of her and handed her the crutch, "Use them."

Grumbling curses underneath her breath she grabbed them and placed them under her arms. She held her hurt ankle bent, and crutched through the doorway into the waiting room. Itachi looked up from the magazine and stood up, "Sakura, are you all right?"

With a wave of her arm, she muttered, "Yea, yea I'm fine, but Itachi-nii, tell me how was your trip?"

"It was fine." That was the end of that conversation for Karin opened her mouth to say some nasty things.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 6  
~~~~**

"Oh, dear! Sakura-chan, what happened? Oh never mind, let's get you upstairs and in bed, you must be exhausted!" Mikoto ran to Sakura with her hands to her mouth in horror, "Itachi dear, welcome back," she turned to welcome her eldest son fondly.

Mikoto's look turned sour when she saw her youngest son leaning against the wall with closed eyes, "Uchiha Sasuke! How dare you let poor Sakura-chan get hurt? I raised you better than that!" Startled, Sasuke's eyes opened to see his mother pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Ahh…Kaa-chan! It wasn't Sasuke-kun's fault! You see we were at the airport and this bigggg man," she held her arms out wide for dramatic effect, "came and ran into Karin and she stumbled into me and then I fell," Sakura's arms fell to her sides, "so you see, it really wasn't my fault, it was that man's fault!"

Behind Mikoto, Sasuke looked at his fiancé with a raised eyebrow. Hadn't she earlier just blamed Karin?

"Oh that awful man!" Mikoto looked flustered. "…Now then, I'm sure you must be tired Itachi, why don't you go upstairs, hmm… I suppose you'll be sharing with your brother…Sasuke-chan don't give me that look!"

"I wasn't giving you a look Kaa-_chan,_" Sasuke said breezily walking past Mikoto to Sakura who was still leaning on her crutch.

Michiko walked into the room to greet Itachi; Sakura stood straight up and crutched as fast as she could to the stairs, not wishing to be near the elderly lady. Michiko looked at Sakura with a pitying look that disappeared after 2 seconds when Sasuke followed Sakura.

With her hurt leg perched on the first step, she looked up at the staircase hopelessly. Was the staircase really that long? Silently moaning in agony at the thought of the pain her under arms would endure going up the flight, she didn't notice Kenji and Hana walk up next to her.

"Onee-san! What happened to you?" Kenji asked with a gasp. Hana smirked at her, "Did you run into a wall and fall down?"

"Something like that," mumbled Sakura unpleasantly, still thinking about the imminent pain. She ignored Hana's snicker.

"Go annoy Itachi," ordered a very much recognizable voice behind her. She ducked her head and smiled, hidden from the Hana when she saw the utter joy imprinted on the younger girl's face. Kenji jumped up, nearly kicking the crutch out from under her and after apologizing, he ran screaming for his sisters to come downstairs.

"Sasuke-kun," she acknowledged.

He gave her a knowing smirk and lifted her into the air bridal style; her metal support fell to the floor as her hands wrapped around his neck, "Arigato," she said shyly.

He took her to his room and set her down gently on his bed. She blushed as she watched him bring out the bandages from her medical bag and wrapped her ankle tenderly. After finishing the wrapping, he leaned over her and said, "You owe me."

"Sasuke-1, Sakura-0," she said absently before reaching up to his lips.

"Ahem," the sound of clearing throat came from the doorway. Michiko stood there with an ice wrap in her hands. After sending a glare at Sakura, she walked over and mumbled, "Here…It'll help with the pain." Sasuke pulled back and stood next to his very short grandmother and watched amusedly as tears filled the overly sentimental girl.

"A-Arigato!" Sakura suddenly pulled his grandmother in for a hug, scaring the dear old lady into oblivion.

Gaining control of her senses, Michiko pulled away abruptly with a look of disgust. "Gomen…" Sakura murmured looking at her hands dejected.

"Hmph," Michiko flounced out of the room.

"Where were we?" Sasuke resumed his place next to her on the bed and turned her head to face his. Alarmed to see tears, he thumbed them away asking, "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head and grabbed his hand, "Why doesn't Michiko-san like me?"

"She likes you," not being able to explain any further, he distracted Sakura with a long kiss.

"Ahh… I won't have to watch you two do this in the middle of the night will I?" Itachi stood in the doorway looking aggravated.

From behind, Renji and Idate stuck their tongues out.

"Nee-san and-"

"Sasuke-nii-"

"always have-"

"their tongues-"

"Stuck in each other!" they finished in a chorus.

Blushing furiously, she hid her face in Sasuke's neck as Renji and Idate snickered.

"Oh grow up," muttered Rika who walked in and sat down on the bed.

"You just say that because you're in love with MmmPh!" Rika cursed and covered Renji's mouth.

"Get out of here you twerp!" The two ran out laughing.

An awkward silence ensued, and taking a nervous look at the 17 year old, Sakura understood immediately the girl problem at hand. Breaking the hush with a laugh, she pushed Sasuke away with one hand and said in an undertone to Rika, "Rika-chan, if you ever need to talk to me about something, you know that I'm here for you," she said earnestly.

"Th-thanks," blushed Rika. She watched her cousin's soon to be wife lay her hand on his chest unconsciously. She didn't know why Ami talked so negatively about Sakura. Rolling her eyes at the thought of the immature 13 year olds, she took leave pulling Itachi away, ignoring his protests, to give the two some quiet alone time.

Thankful for the silence, Sakura ran her hand over the bridge of Sasuke's nose and brushed over his eyes and down to the back of his neck. "You know what? I love our family."

"Our?" he teased, "Haruno, you speak to soon."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she tried to roll them over so she was on top. He helped her. She lay on top of him, holding her head above his, she threatened, "Uchiha Sasuke, I swear to Kami-sama that if you aren't standing at the altar when I walk down that aisle, I will drag there myself and make you say your vows! I swear we will one day have adorable babies with green eyes and black hair or oh!" Flushing, Sakura raised her hand to her mouth to stop the words from flowing out of her big mouth.

Sasuke removed her hand and held it in his grasp, "I'm an Uchiha; I keep my promises," he smirked. "Tardiness is frowned upon…don't keep me waiting too long at the altar."

Laughing, she leaned in for a quick kiss.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 6  
~~~~**

_Oh no, this can't be happening, _she thought. She woke in the middle of the night in excruciating pain. Her lower limb throbbed. Looking around in the darkness, she groped around to find her crutches. She sucked in her cheeks when she accidentally bumped her leg against the dresser. Making sure she woke no one up, she leaned against the wall for support trying to make her way to Sasuke's room.

Unable to make it to the door, she cringed in painful agony, sliding down against the wall stifling a sob. Reaching for the cell phone on the night stand, she speed dialed Sasuke.

The light in the bathroom turned on and she sighed in relief; Sasuke had arrived. She hung up the phone and waited.

"What are you doing?" The person in the bathroom wasn't Sasuke at all; Michiko's voice surprised Sakura. Looking up at the Grandmother, she rubbed the tears off her face.

"I uhh… I called Sasuke-kun for some medicine," she explained timidly, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

"Hmph, the poor boy doesn't get much sleep anyways, and he's been running around all day," Michiko began gruffly only to soften her tone when she saw the hurt look on the weird girl's face, "Where is the medicine?"

"It's downstairs," Sakura hung her head, "Gomen…I'm keeping you from bed."

"Hmph," Michiko looked back from the doorway and saw the guilty look. In her own way she tried to lessen the guilt, "Your tossing and turning was keeping me up…It may become more peaceful once you've taken your medicine."

In wonderment, Sakura raised her head only to see no one in the room. Biting her lower lip, she checked the time on her phone: _2:34_ and she hadn't been tossing and turning. Understanding now what Michiko meant, a small smile graced her lips. Michiko-san wasn't so bad after all.

Listening to the soft snorings of Makoto, she was lulled back to sleep.

Michiko returned to the room grumbling about back pains. She saw the annoying girl leaning against the wall sound asleep. Narrowing her eyes to the bottle of pills and the glass of water in her hands, she harrumphed and walked over to set them down a foot away from the foolish girl. She hesitated before she brought the blanket and covered the silly pink head. At a closer glance she saw that in the girl's hand was a cell phone. Taking it from her, Michiko pried it open nosily. At glance, her gaze softened and she closed the phone and returned it to the sleeping owner.

**~~~~  
Approval Chapter 6  
~~~~**

"Sakura, may I take a look at your phone?"

That was an awkward request. Rummaging her handbag, she grabbed the phone and handed it to Eiji-san, "Ano…"

"Ahh…" a smile imprinted itself against his lips, "We want a copy of this picture. Don't say no."

"A-aa," stuttered the stunned girl. Taking the phone back into her own hand, she saw the picture she had taken of an unaware Sasuke. They had been on the beach and the picture was taken when she had been awed by how handsome he looked when he had the peaceful serene look. He wasn't looking at her when she stole the picture. "W-wait! Who's we?"

Eiji-san looked back over his shoulder and shrugged.

It was a weird morning indeed. She was the first to wake in her room; her body had felt cramped as memories from the night came back. She had looked in horror at the time and saw that she had fallen asleep waiting for Michiko. Using the wall as support she stood up and saw the blanket that had covered her. She didn't remember bringing a blanket and a foot away was a glass of water and a bottle of pills. With wide eyes she looked over in Michiko's direction and saw that the old woman was safely snoring. Astonished, she realized that the last night had been real.

Her ankle still hurt, but her heart overfilled with joy; it seemed that she was slowly getting the approval.

Needing to tell Sasuke of the improvement that had taken place, she quietly crutched out of the room where she had run into Eiji-san.

At the mention of the picture, she grinned because now the whole world could see a side of Sasuke that showed only rarely.

"What are you grinning about?" There standing in front of her was Uchiha Sasuke. Shirtless. And Wet. With a towel draped around his neck. He gave her a smug look, running his fingers through his hair.

He looked so sexy. "S-Sasuke-kun! Go put on a shirt! You're going to get cold!" _Karin's going to see you half naked…_ This Sasuke only belonged to her. He was making her unbelievably nervous.

He backed her against the wall. The front of her shirt dampened and a pleasantly dark shudder ran through her body.

"You're uncomfortable," he stated blithely.

With a small frown she pushed him away, "Someone will see us!"

At that very moment, Karin walked out of her room with disheveled hair and sleepy eyes. At the sight of a half naked man, she gasped, thanking Kami for such beautiful sights in the morning. As her eyes focused in on the girl behind him, a glare fought her face as she struggled to keep it serene. Haruno Sakura's shirt was dampened and Uchiha Sasuke was wet; there was only one conclusion.

**That was such a crap end. a;dkjf;askdjf; ugh. i'll fix it...later. **

**okay so as for Avaanna's story, since nobody remembers it, I'm going off memory and I'll incorporate it in another story! ad;skfjasjdf;  
**

**REView?**

**Thank you awesome people:**

**, Veroxion, kattylin, ApplelovesApples, writingtitan, dreaminwithabrokenheart, Sasuke and sakura fan, cutecookiechick, halfkyuubikat, luckiducki23, Rockinyoyo, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x, Lifestyle, abriel, Ms. Cinnamon, MiMiSora4EVR23, izzybell117, Twisted Musalih, XxGoddess AthenxX, nanamisakurachan, charliee-kun, Natasha, PandiiPooPoo, Checkers Lime Viola, SMili3POP, inu-babygirl1, sasukefan1, Jinji, Nimbafuu, sweetD87, anybodynobody**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: DNON**_  
_

_S.A.K.U.R.A_

Haruno Sakura was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. However, she knew there were benefits to acting stupid. In the past she had watched Ino play stupid when she wanted to avoid answering a question about why she and Shikamaru broke up so many times. Sakura had watched Tenten play stupid when Neji asked her why she didn't want to go visit his overwhelmingly snobbish family. Heck, Sakura even had watched her own father play stupid when she tried to tell him that she had a boyfriend.

So, in a situation like this, where a half naked Uchiha Sasuke was pressed into her body, she figured she would go ahead and try to use the tactics her friends had used to avoid an unwanted situation.

Hiding her mortification, she pushed him away faking a stumble while wincing in pain as she accidentally put too much weight onto her hurt ankle. Her crutches clattered as they fell to the ground. Sasuke wasn't as close as she had thought he would be and for a moment panic gripped her heart as she thought she would fall unceremoniously onto the ground. At the last second, Sasuke caught her, holding her close in his arms.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, thank you for saving me!" She looked up to see the outrage etched onto his face and cringed, but before he could say anything, she heard a gasp coming from around the corner.

"Sakura-chan! You have to be more careful," Mikoto had witnessed the entire scene; she rushed over to the couple, "and if Sasuke-chan hadn't caught you, you could have been hurt!"

Sakura was about to apologize but when she caught Karin's eye roll, she couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant despite the pain.

Karin saw her trying to fight back a smile and huffed angrily with her arms crossed..

Sakura could have sworn she heard her say, "Immature."

Sakura forgot all about Karin when Sasuke squeezed her side gently asking gruffly, "Are you okay?"

Mikoto touched Sakura's hand and said sweetly, "Sakura-chan, you should leave before the elders come out, okay?" Only Mikoto could understand the pressure Michiko-san and the others put on Sakura. Twenty six years ago, Michiko's mother had put just as much pressure on her.

Just as Mikoto warned Sakura, Michiko's eldest sister, Sachiyo, stepped out into the hallway with her cane in front of her unaware of the scene before. She dropped her glasses and muttered, "Darn these glasses." She stooped over with a very loud huff and picked them up. She cleaned them off with the hem of her shirt and put them on. She blinked thrice at the scene before her. Four people stood there as if they were deer caught in the headlights.

The red haired girl, Keina or something like that, was the one closest to her so she beckoned her closer, "Oi, Keina, read this for me," she held out the bottle of pills that had been in her pocket, "I can't read the dosage."

Karin was too shocked to move so Mikoto ran over to the older woman and took the bottle in her hand, "Oh Oba-san! The doctor said you have to take them with food! Let me take you to the kitchen!" While Mikoto rambled on to Sachiyo, she motioned for Sasuke to take Sakura-chan away.

Just as Sasuke made a move, Sachiyo called out, "Uchiha Sasuke, don't you dare move." She walked over, grumbling about lower back pains, to the couple who were still locked in each other's embrace.

"Oba-san, this isn't what you think," Sasuke started, "I caught her when she tripped." Karin let out a snort of disbelief in the background, not at all tempted to walk away from this scene.

"Don't you lie to me. I helped raise you when you were little. I know what you young people are up to nowadays. Fooling around in public. Tsk. Tsk. Such foolery belongs in the bedroom. Back in my day, you wouldn't see your Oji-san, half naked, holding me in public. We saved it all for the bedroom."

"Oba-san!" Sasuke choked out unbelievingly and loosened his hold on Sakura.

Sachiyo smacked his arm, "Don't let me see you two in public like that again," she stated disapprovingly squinting her eyes at the two.

Sakura finally found her voice, "H-Hai! It really was my fault! I tripped and Sasuke-kun caught me!"

Sachiyo turned her piercing stare to Sakura and immediately the younger of the two corrected herself, "I mean, it won't happen again." Sakura ended that with a respectful bow.

"I'll go take care of her," Sasuke said abruptly bending over to pick up the crutches. He stood back up and held them in one hand and gripped Sakura's upper arm with the other.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I wasn't done talking to her!"

Ignoring his grandaunt's protest, he dragged her into his room pausing only for a second to let her regain her balance.

Sasuke pulled her into the room and commanded Yukito to get out. Yukito opened his mouth to protest but one look at Sasuke's face had him darting for the door in a towel.

The door behind them closed and Sakura giggled, "Sasuke-kun! You should have seen your face when she talked about Oji-san!"

He shut her up with a glare and locked the door before sitting her down on the bed. He knelt in front of her, "Sakura, this thing you're doing with Karin, you've got to stop."

Sakura looked away angry that he pushed her in such a manner. With her eyes narrowed, she yanked her arm out of his and crossed them tightly below her bust, "Hmph!".

Sasuke sighed and set his towel down next to her. She was so immature sometimes. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, "Sakura, look at me."

She shook her face out of his hand and glared at him. Emerald eyes shining in anger pierced into his dark black ones, "What."

The raven haired man rolled his eyes and said gently, "You could have hurt yourself."

"But I didn't," she stated candidly with a slight frown etched onto her face.

"You're lying. I saw the pain on your face," he replied just as bluntly.

She didn't have anything else to say so she just sat there, glaring at him until his stare grew uncomfortable. She looked away muttering, "But I'm okay now."

"Because I was there."

She looked back at him and said earnestly, "Exactly. You'll always be there to keep me from getting hurt!" She couldn't help but lean down to kiss his lips softly.

Sasuke returned her kiss just as sweetly before drawing up and sitting next to her, "That's not the point, Sakura." He put his arm around her body and drew her closer to his body. He ran his fingers through her hair catching at the tangles.

"Then what is? I'm just trying to keep you away from her!"

"Sakura," he started disapprovingly, "Karin is seen as part of this family," he chose his words carefully, "can't you just get along with her? Or at least try? For me?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," with her eyes shining with ignited passion, she framed her hand to his face, "I've loved you forever. Much longer than you've loved me! And I know you got along better with Karin than you did with me in the past! And I know Karin has loved you for a long long time! Karin is my natural enemy! I can't bear the thought of her taking advantage of you! Since you're too blind to see the lengths she'll go for you, I'll be your eyes! You're mine. Only mine." With that, she pressed her lips fiercely to his. She moved her lips against his with her hands tightly wound in his hair. Lack of air caused her to pull away.

When she did, she looked stunned at her bold behavior and stole a glance at his. His eyes looked much darker than before and he looked hungry. He reached for the back of her head and pulled her close again. Against her lips, he murmured, "You get this right, you, Haruno Sakura, are also mine." When he pushed his lips against hers, she felt tears of overwhelmed emotion sting the corner of her eyes.

He rolled them over so he was hovering at the top. He paused, with his hand at her waist, softly brushing the skin under her shirt, to brush the tears away before claiming her lips again.

She smiled into the kiss and whispered, "Oba-san would kill us if she found us like this!"

"Sakura," He kissed her once.

"Hm?"

"Stop talking."

* * *

_M.I.C.H.I.K.O_

"Obaa-chan, why don't you like her?"

She was slicing the carrots when the boy snuck up behind her.

"Hmph, she's not your type." She turned around and tossed the carrots in the stew.

Sasuke jumped onto the counter and sat there watching her stir the pot. "Don't you think _I _know who my type is?"

She looked up at him and smiled fondly. Always the confident one he was. Sometimes that confidence led him to trouble. "Sasuke-chan, once you become as old as I am, you'll understand that I'm doing what's best for you."

"Is that so?" Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back against the counter, "then you should be able to see I love her."

Michiko stopped stirring and walked to the fridge to pull out butter. She was going to make her grandson's favorite meal tonight. It had been far too long since she had done anything for him.

Michiko sighed and said, "Shouldn't everyone marry the one they love?"

"Aa."

"Then shouldn't Karin-chan marry you?"

"Then shouldn't Sakura marry me? Shouldn't I marry her?" Sasuke crossed his arms and waited for her answer. He knew why his grandmother wanted him to be with Karin. She considered Karin was a part of her family.

"Tch. You ask too many questions. "She sighed heavily, "Sasuke-chan, when you marry, the family has to like the girl too. Karin-chan is a nice girl and we know she will make you happy. That Haruno girl may make you feel happy now, but for how long?"

"Obaa-san," he hopped off the counter, "all I know is I'm happy with her. I couldn't be with Karin knowing I have Sakura."

That naive boy, "At least wait a while before you get married. You're too young."

Sasuke chuckled and teased, "You were already married by my age."

"Bah. Go talk to your Ojii-san"

* * *

_K.A.R.I.N_

She was leaning against the pillar looking over the balcony at the couple in the garden. They weren't doing anything romantic, in fact, it was quite blah. Sakura was on the opposite end of the garden talking to Makoto and Sasuke-kun was talking to the old man.

She couldn't understand what the Uchiha Sasuke saw in _her_. Sakura was just annoying to be around. The way her voice rose in pitch when she got excited was annoying. The way her arms moved animatedly was annoying. It was annoying-she was all annoying.

She's known Sasuke all his life and couldn't for the life of her figure out why he had rejected her proposal years ago. He assured her that it wasn't because there was someone else but still... his reason had been kind of lame. He told her that they were too young to be committed in that way.

She had taken that rejection to heart and had avoided him for months. Seriously, she didn't talk to him or even acknowledge his presence. His rejection had damaged her pride. And then she decided to take her father's suggestion to embark on a journey across the world. She traveled to China, to India, to Mongolia, to Russia, to Europe and when she was in New York, she received a sudden call from Japan and her world had been turned upside down. Michiko-san had called her to tell her that Uchiha Sasuke was supposedly engaged to Haruno Sakura. Haruno Freaking Sakura! That annoying pink haired girl! All throughout her trip, Karin had thought she was finally over the man, but the mere mention of him being with someone else had her boiling with rage. She booked the first flight back to Japan to deal with Haruno Sakura. Bitch stole her man and she was going to pay.

Karin regretted taking two years off to travel the world. She honestly thought Sasuke would have waited to give them a chance. She was back for the summer and wanted her chance with him!

The only one truly on her side was Michiko-san. The elderly lady had spoiled her, doted upon her when she was growing up. Karin used to get in trouble all the time for getting into fights and her mom used to punish her by taking away things. One time her mother banned her from eating candy and she had spent the night at Sasuke's house. Michiko-san her heard her crying and had snuck her a piece of Cadbury chocolate. Michiko-san knew her feelings for Sasuke were real.

She watched Sasuke talk to the old man on the opposite end of the garden. Her red hair blew in her face when there was a short burst of wind. She growled as she realized she had red strands stuck to her lip gloss. She raised a hand to remove the strand and sighed at how breathtakingly beautiful Uchiha Sasuke was. He had one hand in his back pocket and oh god, the smile that just formed on his face had her heart beating faster than ever.

On a whim, she turned to Sakura. That girl hadn't even noticed the smile and Karin couldn't help but feel glad that only she had noticed. It was her private moment and it belonged only to her. Turning back to Sasuke, she let out a sigh. He was worth fighting for.

Because of that, she was here, an hour later, sitting at the table seated for two outside of her favorite restaurant with Uchiha Sasuke in front of her. And before she could lose her nerve, she started to ask her questions, "So...Haruno Sakura, eh?" Nervous, she started playing with the napkin in her lap, "I see you like her." He raised an eyebrow and her breath caught in her throat. He looked so sexy when he did that.

It had taken so much to get him here. The twins wouldn't leave her alone and the other kids just loved Sasuke. At that moment, the wind blew and his hair rustled to another perfect form. "Yeah." She was ready with an answer, but he beat her to it, "I love her," he finished watching her carefully. For a moment, she couldn't process what he said. At love, her heart had skipped a beat.

That moment was over and her heart fell to her stomach and was slowly seeping into her intestines. Keeping her eyes low, she whispered, "Do you really?" She looked up and watched him sit back and continued, "Because I don't think you do Sasuke-kun. You can't possibly love her when we have so much history. Sasuke-kun, I know I ignored you the last few years, but we've known each other since we were in diapers! I-I know your favorites! Your favorite food! Your favorite book! Your favorite color! Your favorite hobby!"

She leaned over the table and cupped his face, "Sasuke-kun, I know what makes you smile! We're perfect for each other! It should be _me _that you're marrying! Even Obaa-chan thinks so! Why else did would she have called me back?"

Gently, he pried her fingers away, "Karin, I had nothing to do with that. _I_ didn't call you back."

The rejection was a little too much so before he could continue ripping her heart to shreds with all the reasons why he didn't love her, she declared, "I love you Uchiha Sasuke. Never have stopped," and with that she kissed him and held his head in place with her hands.

**Short chapter and I apologize for that! I've only recently started writing again and let me tell you, it's hard to write when you haven't written in so long! I hope it came out decently!**

**Review!**

**Sasusaku779**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Sorry it took so long to update! Life has been kinda crazy! Thank you cutecookiechick for helping me out :) **

As soon as the initial shock wore off, he tore himself away from her taking a quick glance around. Once he saw no one was watching, he turned to fix his glare on the timid girl shrinking back into her chair.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" he all but yelled at her.

Karin sat there trying to blink back the tears. All she could focus on was the fact it was over. Years and years of her loving him were not enough to keep him. This sad rejection was the last straw and she was breaking.

He was pissed at the lack of response, "Yoshida Karin, I will never love you," he took a deep inhale and continued looking her straight in the eye, "but since my family thinks highly of you, I will keep this mistake of yours between us." He stood up and dropped the money on the table. "I am going to marry Sakura because I love her and she loves me; you cannot do anything about it."

With those final words, he stormed off leaving the café on foot.

Karin heard his words and they repeated over and over again in her head like a broken record. She was heartbroken. All those years of loving him meant nothing to him. The promise she had made to forever love him would come back to haunt her years later when he was holding a baby girl with pink hair. At the thought of Sasuke holding Sakura's kid, Karin's hand pressed against her mouth to suppress the building sob. She was doomed to love Sasuke forever.

An elderly couple walked by her and they paused to speak to her, "Dear me," spoke the woman. Karin looked up with tears streaming down her face, "that boy was not worth it."

All she could do was nod gratefully and after a smile of reassurance the couple moved on and Karin whispered, "But he is."

And he really was. Uchiha Sasuke was attentive, possessive, caring, intelligent, funny and so much more. He was the perfect boyfriend…only he would never be hers.

Minutes passed and sullenly, Karin gathered her things and took the keys Sasuke left for her and dragged her feet to the car. Once she opened the driver's seat, she sat there with the keys in the ignition and cried her heart out.

Ten minutes flew by and she choked on her sobs when she heard her phone ring. She saw it was Obaa-chan and knew it was time to say her goodbyes to the dear woman. Turning the car on, she slowly made her way back to the Uchiha mansion where she could finally part ways with the Uchiha family and become her own person.

Michiko was waiting for her at the doorsteps and anxiously she asked, "Well, did you talk to Sasuke-chan? I saw the two of you leave together. What did he say?"

All Karin could do was pathetically nod and try to keep the tears at bay. Once Michiko reached her hand out to her, Karin started bawling. She never even realized how Michiko led her to an empty room to wipe her tears away. Between tears, Karin explained his rejection leaving the kiss out.

Michiko stroked Karin's hair like she had done all those years ago when the girl was small enough to sit on her lap. "Oh Karin-chan, that boy is an idiot, don't worry, I will talk to him for you."

Karin blubbered, "You c-can't! He doesn't l-love me! I thought h-he did, but he j-just doesn't! I-It's over!" Once those words finally left her mouth, Karin keeled over into a mess of tears.

Michiko sat there and said nothing more but her mind began thinking of one last scheme to get her grandson to see how perfect Karin really was.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you're acting really strange?" Sakura sat down next to him with a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

He picked her up right after her classes ended and drove them straight back to their apartment saying how he needed to "get away" from the chaos back home. She didn't exactly complain about that though; it had been awhile since she they were truly alone.

But ever since they entered their apartment, he had been acting like a flustered child! One moment he would look angry, then he would look irritated and then he would look up to her like he wanted to tell her something. Of course he said nothing and sat there with arms crossed continuing to look pissed off at the world. If Sasuke hadn't been Sasuke, it would have been downright hilarious.

"Sasuke-kun..." she prodded him gently with her finger.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face her looking worried, "Hm? Do you need anything?"

"You know you can talk to me? I am, after all, going to be the better half of you." Typically something like this would have made him chuckle but now he just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did anyone say something? Was it Obaa-chan? Was it Karin?"

Almost immediately, his hand was gripping her chin forcing her to look at him, "Karin? Did she do something to you? Say something?" He looked infuriated.

Gently, she grabbed his hand and lowered it to her lap, "No, Sasuke-kun, she didn't. Was she supposed to say something?"

He actually looked surprised and he sighed heavily. And then she was suddenly very nervous because he wasn't saying anything.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?"

He pulled her onto his lap and murmured, "She told me she still felt the same way she did all those years ago."

"And how exactly did she feel?" Her hand found a stray string hanging off the hem of her skirt.

"She said she still loved me." He said it so matter-of-factly. She stopped fiddling with her clothes and looked up at him. A part of Sakura was a little surprised; while she knew Karin was infatuated with Sasuke, she never actually thought Karin actually loved him the way she, Haruno Sakura, did.

"And what did you tell her?" Sakura whispered.

He looked her dead in the eye as he admitted, "I rejected her."

"Oh." This reminded her of how he had rejected her the first time she had proclaimed her love for him. She was 16 when she first told him and his rejection had been quite brutal.

Knowing it must have reminded her of the past, he pushed back her hair and kissed her offering her an apology for his lack of tact all those years ago.

While she still cringed at the memory, more out of embarrassment now than hurt, she could only imagine how Karin must have felt being rejected at the age of 24. She patted Sasuke's cheek effectively ending the kiss and said, "You should have been more sensitive to her feelings. I know what it's like to be rejected by you and it isn't pleasant," she said thoughtfully, "but I'm okay with it now; she'll get over it but you still have to apologize to her since she means so much to you-your family."

"Sakura, she kissed me."

Her blood ran cold and she stood up and facing the other way. She crossed her arms as she tried to keep her rage under control. "You couldn't stop her?" she asked quietly, fearing his response.

"What?" she felt him stand up behind her, "Fuck, it's not what you think." He turned her around and hugged her close to him ignoring her attempts to push him away. "As stupid as it sounds, she caught me off guard but I pushed her away immediately, I'm sorry."

"Right. That sounds believable," she muttered sharply. How stupid was he? Did he not see her lips coming closer? "Maybe you need to visit the optometrist?" she offered bitterly, not returning his hug.

"Sakura, I am telling you the truth."

"The great Uchiha Sasuke caught off guard? That never happens! What were you doing with her in the first place?" Sakura poked him in the chest.

He grabbed her hand and gently lowered it to their side and interlaced their fingers, "I don't know. I thought I could make her listen to me."

"And what were you going to tell her?" Sakura drilled.

"I was going to tell her to end this game of yours."

"Oh."

Sakura lowered her eyes and asked almost inaudible, "Is there a part of you that wants to be with her? I won't blame you if you need more time to sort out your feelings."

"What?" he couldn't believe the nonsense coming out of her mouth. "Haruno Sakura, are you actually asking me if I am doubting any of my decisions pertaining to _our _relationship?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Hey," he sweetly framed her face and forced her to look up at him, "you are the best thing to ever come into my life. I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out, but I have no regrets about asking you to marry me. I _want _to spend the rest of my life with you."

His confession made her tremble, "I'm still mad though."

"I know. We'll work through it...just don't leave me."

Still feeling weak at the knees, she put her hand to his cheek and promised, "I won't." She watched him close his eyes and turn his head to kiss her palm.

She was still a little angry but then she gasped and stepped back, "Sasuke-kun! You didn't tell your family did you?" Having been rejected by one Uchiha was hurtful, but having the entire family hate her?

He sat back down and pulled her in between his legs. Looking up at her he said, "I didn't, but if you want me to I will."

Sakura kneeled in front of him, "No! Sasuke-kun, you absolutely must not do that!"

Ignoring that, he pulled her up and scolded, "Hey, you shouldn't be putting that much pressure on your ankle."

She let him pull her into and now she hugged him, "I guess I can't really be mad at you..."

"I'm glad."

The honesty in his voice made her hug him tighter.

* * *

"So, I guess this place will do?" They pulled up into the parking lot in front of the park. It was fairly deserted and they could have a peaceful conversation.

Karin grunted her approval.

Never in her entire life did Sakura think she was going to have a civil conversation with Karin. Sasuke-kun didn't know about this and Karin surely wasn't going to brag to the others about this little cease fire.

They both exited the car quietly and headed for the swings. One swing was broken and both girls eyed the only working one and then looked at each other before darting for the swing. Karin won and seated herself on it feeling quite victorious. Sakura looked for a place to sit before sighing and settling for leaning against the pole.

Feeling awkward, Karin left the seat and stood against the other pole looking at Sakura waiting for her to initiate the conversation. After all, it was Sakura who asked to talk to her.

A couple of moments passed and Sakura still said nothing so to break the silence Karin defiantly stated, "I'm not going to apologize for kissing him."

"That's fine because I'm going to get to kiss him anytime I want for the rest of our lives," Sakura sneered back. When she watched Karin's face form a small frown, she tried to soften blow by apologizing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in your face."

"Yeah right," scoffed Karin.

"I'm being serious though!" When Karin said nothing, Sakura continued, "You know? I know what it's like to be rejected by Sasuke. He rejected me when I first told him I loved him."

"I know. Ami told me."

"Oh."

They fell into an awkward silence.

"So, he told you?" Karin asked knowing all too well he had, "Well, that makes him a liar. He said he wouldn't."

"Karin," Sakura started gently, "I'm going to be his wife; I am his other half. In this kind of relationship, you do not hide anything from the other person."

"So? He still promised me he wouldn't say anything." Karin fiddled with her hair when she was forced to acknowledge Sakura's relationship with Sasuke.

"You'll understand when the right man comes along to whisk you away."

"He won't," the red head said bitterly swiping the tear away from her left eye, "because you stole him."

"It doesn't work like that. Love just happens," Sakura tried to reason, completely understanding why Karin felt that way. "You will fall in love again with another man and you know what? It will probably be much stronger than what you feel for Sasuke." It felt so strange to say that, as his fiance, to the girl in love with her fiance.

"I guess so." Karin didn't really believe that, but what else could she say? There was no point in arguing the point any further.

Sakura clapped her hands together, "You need to go on a date!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Karin was taken by surprise.

"I know a lot of rich doctors who would die to have a date with a girl as sexy as you! I can set you guys up!" Sakura offered.

Karin felt her ego flare, "What makes you think I need your help to land a date? I can get any guy I want."

Sakura ignored the urge to say "except Sasuke" and said, "Fine, get your own date, but let's get all dolled up together?"

"Why?"

Sakura sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, you are important to Sasuke-kun and I do want to try and be friends with you especially if you are going to be a part of our lives."

This little bit of honest brought tears to Karin's eyes and she rubbed them away blaming her allergies before muttering, "I can't. I still hate you."

"Oh. I understand," Sakura said a little sadly.

"Thanks."

They just stood there for another 15 minutes trying to think of a way to break the awkward silence.

* * *

"Oi. Baka! Do you know what to do?" Michiko was dressed in high class grandma spy attire. With her fancy tinted glasses and smart black suit, she was hardly recognizable from her every day wash and wear kimonos.

The boy in front of her took a sip of hot chocolate and said slowly, "So let me get this straight, you want me to seduce your grandson's fiance to show him how perfect the girl he rejected is?"

Michiko rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Why?" The boy leaned forward onto the table and repeated, "Why do you want me to do that?"

The old woman scoffed and said, "I'm not paying you to ask questions. Just do as I say."

Taro sat back down and crossed his arms, "Fair enough. What's the plan?"

"Come over to the mansion 6pm and I will introduce you as some distant friend's grandson. You will then spend the rest of the evening seducing Haruno Sakura. Make sure your attempts are discreet enough so the family doesn't see it, but you must kiss the girl in front of my grandson!"

* * *

Six o'clock came and the doorbell rang. Ami ran to the door and opened it with a flourish. A charming boy with blonde hair and green eyes stood there holding flowers. Her jaw dropped and he raised his sunglasses to ask, "Is Michiko-san here? I was invited to dinner." He flashed her a perfect smile as he sauntered through the doorway.

"A-ah, O-Obaa-ch-chan! A boy is here for you?" Ami yelled, the echo resonating throughout the building.

"Bah. No need to yell, I'm here." Back in her traditional outfit she greeted Taro with a smile, "Taro-chan, it's been so long since I have seen you. How is your Obaa-chan?"

"Oh, she's fine! She apologizes for not being able to come to dinner. How have you been?"

They made small talk as she sat him down on the sofa commenting on how handsome and grown up he looked. Ami was still crushing on this boy hard and when he turned to her to ask what her name was, she squeaked, "A-Ami!"

The doorbell rang again and Ami jumped up to get the door, but Taro took a hold of her hand and said in his most pleasant voice, "No, let me get it." She nodded dumbly and watched him walk to the front door. Once he was out of sight, she slumped back in her seat and grabbed her phone to text her friend about the hot guy who just held her hand.

In that moment, Karin came down the stairs asking, "Who was that?"

Ami could only smile and she patted the seat next to her gesturing for Karin to sit down. Karin sat down and asked, "Who are you fawning over?"

"This boy. He's so handsome! Obaa-chan invited his grandmother and she couldn't make it but she sent him!"

Curious, Karin decided to stay for dinner instead of going out with her other friends.

Meanwhile, Taro opened the door with a flourish and saw the pink haired girl he was supposed to seduce. Next to her stood her broody fiance and upon sight of the rather attractive blonde haired guy, Sasuke's mood darkened.

"Come on in! I'm Taro!"

Sakura held out her hand with a smile and said, "I'm Sakura."

Taro took her hand and raised it to his lips to give her delicate hand a kiss, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura blushed prettily and Sasuke grunted at the sight of the pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh! This is Sasuke-kun!" Taro held out his hand and watched as Sakura elbowed the other guy when he refused to give his hand a shake. This was going to be much easier than he had originally thought.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked rudely and Sakura sighed at his lack of manners.

"I'm your grandmother's friend's grandson! I was invited to dinner!"

Sakura sighed and said, "Let's go in?"

Taro stepped off to the side and watched Sasuke take her hand possessively. He also saw the playful grin on Sakura's face and could not help but think that if she hadn't already been taken, he would have asked her on a real date.

* * *

"Just who is this fool?" Sasuke muttered in Sakura's ear as they took their place at the dinner table. They sat next to each other and Karin and Ami sat across from them while Taro sat at the head closest to Sakura and Michiko took the other head.

"Oh, be nice!" Sakura chastised quietly.

Noticing Michiko's obvious glare, he decided to start taking action. He let his foot brush against Sakura's and the very moment she moved her leg away, he apologized, "Oh I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! I hadn't realized your leg was there!"

"T-That's okay," she blushed again and out of jealousy, Sasuke took the hand lying on the table and interlaced their fingers. Michiko harrumphed loudly at the sight.

Sasuke shot Michiko a sour look before letting go of Sakura's hand.

Karin sat there watching the scene unfold not truly understanding what was going on.

Ami sat there with her elbow in the butter bowl staring dreamily at Taro. Absently she wished he had touched her leg.

* * *

Karin watched Taro flirt openly with Sakura as she tried to piece the puzzle together. She noticed Michiko give a very obvious glare from time to time when Taro went quiet. It was suspicious that his flirting took place immediately after Michiko sent him a glare.

Now that they were in the garden, she watched Taro accidentally drip and grab onto Sakura's shoulders. She also watched Sasuke's irritation grow.

Ami stood beside her grumbling, "Why does _she_ get his attention? She's already engaged for goodness sake!"

Then it all clicked.

Michiko must have paid this guy to flirt with Sakura! But why? Knowing she had to go to the source to get a straight answer, she said, "I'll be right back," before she strolled into the mansion to where Michiko sat sipping on her lemonade watching old Japanese movies.

"So, this is because of you?" Karin accused quietly.

Michiko's eyes opened slowly and said, "I'm doing what's best for you guys."

"Obaa-chan, this isn't right!" Karin hissed quietly.

"Bah. Sometimes, children need a little push."

"Obaa-chan, Sasuke-kun doesn't love me. He will never love me; you cannot force him to!"

"Just sit back and watch what happens next," Michiko dismissed Karin's statement openly, "I know what's best for my grandson."

Karin tried again, "I don't want Sauske-kun to be with me this way."

And then there was a scream.

* * *

Taro chattered about birds and trees and flowers and shit and it all annoyed Sasuke. He watched the guy push back a stray hair from Sakura's face and he wanted to punch him the face. Instead, he tugged Sakura back to him and she looked confusedly up at him. Nevertheless, she still smiled and settled comfortably against him.

Taro knew he had a job to do so he walked over to the Cherry Blossom tree to pick a flower, "Sakura-chan! Come over here!"

Sakura led Sasuke to the tree with a small kiss to his cheek and asked, "What is it?"

At that moment, Ami grew bored and accidentally stepped in an ant pile. She shrieked out, "Sasuke-nii!"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked over and moved to help her. Sasuke dragged poor Ami to the house assuming his fiance was right behind him.

Taro held onto Sakura's hand and whispered, "Stay with me," with half lidded eyes.

Uncomfortable, Sakura tried to pull her hand away, "W-we should go check up on Ami!"

He refused to let go of her hand, "This flower is just as beautiful as you are and you deserve better than him."

He dropped the flower and gathered her hands in his. Sakura realized what was about to happen and opened her mouth to call for help. Before a noise could escape her, Taro placed his lips on hers forcing her back to the tree.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!" Karin came out to call Sakura in for help when she saw the scene before her. Taro glanced over and saw that it was only Karin before forcing his lips back onto Sakura. He felt her struggle and he knew he prayed for Sasuke to come out so he could end this.

Hearing Karin's yell, Sasuke came running out. He paused only a second to watch what was going on.

His fiance was being forced upon! He ran straight to Taro and pulled him away from Sakura and with his other hand, he threw a punch straight into the guy's face. "What the hell are you doing?"

He heard Sakura whimper and rushed to her side holding her protectively.

Michiko came outside and watched the scene unfold before her.

Taro stood back up wincing in an enormous amount of pain. He moved towards the couple and only stopped when Sasuke stood threateningly before him.

"Leave before I break all your bones," snarled Sasuke. Sakura moved behind him to grab a hold of his arm.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry," before Sasuke could say or do anything, Taro turned towards Michiko and Karin, "I'm sorry I couldn't do what you wanted."

Angrily, he turned Taro around and asked, "Why the hell are you apologizing to them for?!"

"I'm sorry! Sasuke-kun! I paid him to kiss Sakura! I'm so sorry!" Karin piped up when she saw true fear on Michiko's face.

**I hope this chapter cleared up any confusion on Sasuke's feelings for Sakura! I know a lot of you thought he didn't love her, so I hope this jealous side of him proved otherwise! Also, thank you so very much for staying with this story :) This story is finally coming to an end! There will be one or two more chapters! **

**Review? I'm truly grateful for everyone who has reviewed! **


End file.
